


We Must Have Met Somewhere Before

by BlindedKnight



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedKnight/pseuds/BlindedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh please call me John and I don't know honestly it depends on how this conversations goes, could be for a night or could be till the end of time with you,” he paused giving her another grin before speaking her name once more.</p><p>Clara smirked, “till death do us part huh?”</p><p>“Don't believe in death.”</p><p>She started to laugh, it was the first time she heard the weirdest kind of nonsense in her life, “kind of hard to not believe in death when we grow old and die.”</p><p>“Oh yes there's that death but a soul doesn't die, keeps living as something else. I could become a owl in my next life or a rose for a beautiful woman to smell, of course I could be another person as well.” He leaned in smiling, “it's why I sat down here I feel we've met before Clara.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do take parts and pieces of a lot of beliefs (Wicca, Druid etc) and even forge my own for this story hope you enjoy it.

_“Friends are all souls that we've known in other lives. We're drawn to each other. That's how I feel about friends. Even if I have only known them a day, it doesn't matter. I'm not going to wait till I have known them for two years, because anyway, we must have met somewhere before, you know.” – George Harrison_

 

**Prologue - 1985**

 

It was a decently sunny summer day in London as Clara sat at a small cafe reading one of her favorite Jane Austen novels which was suddenly gently pulled down by a young mans hand. She watched it stay laid palm down on the pages for a few moments before quickly turning over revealing a blossomed rose in his hand. She gasped in surprise and looked up to the young man sporting a large curly mop of brown hair, a very holey jumper covering his scrawny self to match the very worn dark jeans he was wearing, grinning down at her. “How did you do that?”

“Would ye accept it if I said magic?” His Scottish brogue was thick as he spoke, “or would ye like to know the truth?”

Clara smirked again, “the truth.”

The man grinned leaving the flower on her book pulling out the chair sitting down quietly speaking this time around, “magic.”

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, “the real truth.”

“Well it really was magic keeping my sweater from crushing such a beautiful flower.” He chuckled, grinning wildly, “is that a better answer?”

“Much better,” she picked up the rose, the stem practically off the flower, gently inhaling the scent, “but a waste of a flower, it's going to die.”

“Aye it will but I bet it is happy that it was given to a beautiful creature to enjoy its remaining time.”

Clara giggled and blushed hard, “I'm pretty far from beautiful.”

“If I thought that I wouldn't be sitting here talking with you.”

She gave a smirk, “You just want to get into my pants and then never see me again.”

“I don't think I could fit into your pants you're just a wee lass.”

Clara laughed at the joke, “I meant sex.”

“I know what ye meant and I would love to very much get to know ye.” He softly smiled, “John Smith.”

She looked at the smile on his face, she still thought it was all a ploy but she decided to play along, “Clara Oswald.”

“Very nice to meet you Clara.”

She smiled and blushed again as she heard her name roll off his tongue making her internally shiver craving to hear it more. “So how long are you going to be in London Mr Smith?”

“Oh please call me John and I don't know honestly it depends on how this conversations goes, could be for a night or could be till the end of time with you,” he paused giving her another grin before speaking her name once more.

Clara smirked, “till death do us part huh?”

“Don't believe in death.”

She started to laugh, it was the first time she heard the weirdest kind of nonsense in her life, “kind of hard to not believe in death when we grow old and die.”

“Oh yes there's that death but a soul doesn't die, keeps living as something else. I could become a owl in my next life or a rose for a beautiful woman to smell, of course I could be another person as well.” He leaned in smiling, “it's why I sat down here I feel we've met before Clara.”

“Keep saying my name like you are and you might have to just buy me dinner.”

John grinned shifting the chair right beside her now leaning in holding another blossomed rose, stem attached this time, up to her, “I will do just that Clara Oswald.”

 

\------

 

John smiled as he started to walk away from the front door of Clara's building after the sun had fallen, they agreed to meet up the following weekend for a proper date which made him grin even wider.

A woman walked out of the shadows near by and joined up beside him, wearing a blouse and waist high dress her voice just as Scottish as his, “You know Rassilon is not going to be pleased about this.”

He frowned, “Quite frankly he can kiss my ass. I will love whomever I want.”

“So how long are you going to hide the fact that your parlor tricks are really feats of the supernatural?”

“That remains to be seen.” He sighed looking to her, “how long were you following?”

She smirked, “All day, someone has to keep you out of trouble.”

“Bet you're tired.”

“Quite but I can make it home.”

John grinned as he started to run, “so I might make it home before you this time Missy?”

Missy smirked, “we'll see.” She bolted after him before doing a short jump turning herself into a raven.

John jumped turning not into a raven but a great horned owl which was now chasing the raven into the night.

 

\------

 

“I was a little worried when you said you wanted to take me into the woods.” Clara smiled walking along side John in a very beautiful untouched part of a forest.

John chuckled, “I know and I thank you for trusting me.”

They reached a clearing that was seemed like it could only be out of a story book, or Disney film, on how the light filtered in to the area with birds chirping, butterflies fluttering and a doe casually eating without being frightened of their presence.

Clara had gasped in amazement as the doe walked over and nudged at her hand, “This is so beautiful.”

“We call it a garden, a bastion of safety for plants, animals and spirits.”

“We?”

John nervously chuckled, “people like myself. I wasn't actually joking about magic Clara.”

“You're not one of those crazy hippie groups are you?”

He smirked, “No, remember I paid for dinner. I'm working to be a doctor, almost finished in fact, so I'll have a well paying job for honest work.”

“I'm actually finishing up my teaching degree.”

“Was that why you were reading Jane Austen?”

“No I love her works.”

He grinned as as he lead her to a decently sized rock, that looked more of a seat than a rock, sitting down watching her as she sat next to him observing.

“Oh shit.” John stood up seeing a few figures, Missy included, walking out of the forest into the garden.

Clara looked up to him, “What?”, then gasped as she saw the small group of strangers glaring towards John.

The eldest of the group, wearing robes of various odd symbols, spoke up quickly, “How dare you bring a non-believer into this garden.”

John furrowed his brow as he shot back just as quickly, “Quite frankly she has every right to be here as much as us Rassilon.”

“And to destroy it like everything else they have done to the earth?”

“She's different.”

Rassilon raised an eyebrow, “Can she commune with the spirits?”

John sighed and looked down towards his feet, “No.”

He furrowed his eyebrows once more, “Then she is not welcomed here.”

“I thought I knew you Rassilon, you have changed too much.”

“One must change with the times boy.”

John looked up narrowing his eyes and standing up straight looking straight to the man, “And I think this time needs a new Elder.”

Rassilon pointed to himself in question, “Are you challenging me?”

“Yes and I accept the consequences.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! :)

“ _NO!”, the young John cradled Claras lifeless form as Rassilon stood above them._

“ _Guess the goddess agrees that you should have not brought her here nor challenged me.” Rassilon grabbed him by the shoulder easily picking him up to his feet, “you are no longer welcomed here or in my circle. Begone.”_

 

**PRESENT DAY**

 

John opened his old weary eyes to the setting sun as he was still perched, as an owl, on the chimney of his cottage in the woods, he preferred his life of self-solitude as an owl since being a human was full of frustration, heart ache, bad memories and most of all bad dreams that he couldn't escape regardless of his form. He would of course turn back to his normal form whenever he wanted to or the fact that the little village that was near by was not so little anymore and being an owl in a very well kept cottage would raise suspicion by the nosy town folk that was encroaching on his land.

Though this night was not one of those nights as he had landed on a pole, after a good hour of preening his grey owl feathers, eyeing a mouse scurrying across the road. He heard a car off in the distance which was still a ways off just enough time to grab his breakfast. As he started to swoop down he realized the car was a little closer than he expected and – darkness.

A female voice was starting to filter through as he groaned, which made him realize the hit had knocked him out of being an owl, “Oh, oh my god are you alright?”

“I-I'll live I think.” He groaned again as he tried to sit up, the stinging pain in his side told the story that he was definitely hit by a car, “ribs are probably cracked.”

“Is there a hospital near by? Or hell even a phone I can't get service out here.”

“I'll be fine,” he paused realizing he recognized he voice, “I-I might be hallucinating though.” He started to feel dizzy as he was about to go unconscious looking upon the brown hair which revealed a face he hadn't seen in a long time, “C-Clara?”

She looked at him as his eyes gently closed as he went unconscious once more, “how the hell do you know my name?”

 

\------

 

Clara never really thought small villages were this tight-nit and thought they would have surely sent him to a hospital instead of back to his house with a local doctor in tow. She sat on the very worn couch in the cottage, she looked around as it was a somewhat organized mess of books, paintings and what looked like hobby projects someone was slowly working on.

The doctor walked out of the bedroom and looked to her smirking, “I'm actually quite amazed you didn't do more damage to your car from the way he was hit.”

She stood up to quickly peek in having a difficult time trying to see in the now dark room,“Well I thought I hit an owl but there he was lying in the road. Will he be okay?”

He nodded as he started to make his way out of the cottage, “A few cracked ribs and enough bruises to hole him up for a month or so but he'll live.”

Clara looked to the man with confusion, “You're just going to leave him like this?”

The doctor chuckled, “he's a doctor too and everyone knows they make they worst patients and miss, John Smith takes the cake on worst patients. He'll be fine he takes care of himself.”

She sighed and looked to her watch, it was already past two in the morning and after all the excitement she was starting to feel tired, “there wouldn't be a place to stay around here would there?”

“Sorry miss, nearest place is an hour drive. Though I'm sure the missus wouldn't mind you staying at our house.”

“Thank you but actually I think I'll stay here for the night.”

“I don't think that would be a smart idea. You did hit him and I don't know how he'll be when he wakes up.”

Clara smirked, “I'll take the chance.”

 

 

 

She woke up in the early morning hearing some odd noises coming from the other room especially a loud screech that particularly got her attention. She got up taking the blanket she found and slept with wrapping it around her going into what was his bed room seeing an grey owl resting on the bed panting. “How in the world did you get in here?” She stepped back as it try to flap screeching evidently in pain, “You're hurt too.”

Looking around she noticed the man she had hit wasn't around, “Mr smith?” She walked around the house till she noticed he was back in the room sitting on the edge of the bed and walked inside, “Oh there you are, back in,” she had a curious look on her face as she looked around, “back in your room? There was an owl in here.”

John smirked cradling his side, “Only owl in this house is me.”

“Okay,” her voice trailed off trying to still search for the owl that had been in the room before giving up and looking to him, seeing his bedhead of silver locks and the pajamas looking a little big for his scrawny form, “I'm sorry I kind of stayed here during the night I wanted to make sure you were okay the local doctor just kind of bandaged you up and left.”

“That man couldn't heal a cockroach if it needed it.” He started to slowly stand with Clara walking over trying to gently push him back down into bed.

“No you need to stay in bed.”

“I am fine.” He gently moved her hands away a few times over before shouting towards her, “I said I am fine!” He frowned as he looked at her backing away trying to straighten up a little too quickly making him sit back down on the bed wincing.

Clara smirked crossing her arms, “Well you're not.”

He sighed looking down to the floor in defeat before looking up to her, her hair was shorter than her previous life but the age she was definitely a woman than the younger girl he knew, “How old are you Clara?”

She furrowed her brow, “Well that's a hell of a question to ask.”

“30?”

“Good guess including my name.”

“Not a guess.”

“I don't even know you.”

“No, not this life you would.”

She shook her head pulling the blanket off of herself putting it on the bed, “Okay, I think I get the point you don't want me here I'm sorry for hitting you. You can continue to be this crazy old man.”

“Don't go,” he winced in pain reaching for her as she started to step away, “there are some things in this world not everyone can understand or some don't bother to understand. I am not trying to push you away or hit on you or whatever you think I am doing.”

Her weight shifted as she listened, she wasn't expecting crazy but then again she was in a house in the middle of the woods, “Well you are making me uneasy.”

“Do you believe in reincarnation? Rebirth? Or at least know of it?”

“Yes, philosophy course at uni.”

He smiled slightly he hoped that she was going to be a teacher in this life as well, “What if I said, with some proof, that I knew you and in fact your previous form was practically this as you are now?”

“And I can go if you can't prove it?”

“Yes.”

She nodded, “Alright I'll stay for your amusement.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Clara looked at the news articles all dated 1985 including the obituary clipping of the then Clara Oswald in the small book John had kept on the shelf. They were definite worn with creases like someone had held onto all the articles in a pocket before they were properly placed in a book.

The Doctor sat beside her finally changed out of the pajamas he was wearing, he didn't realize he had them nor remembered the last time he had worn them, to his comfortable sweater and plaid pants, “It was only our second date, first real one though.”

“These aren't my parents names.”

“Of course not, it's quite rare for someone to be an exact duplicate of a past life. Parents would be different, your name could have honestly been different, could be American, ” he looked over to her as he realized he was starting to ramble, “ do you understand?”

She nodded and continue to read switching to a news article about the discovery, “It said she was found in a forest,” and then read out a line from the article before looking up at him, a sadness across his face, “Electrocuted even though there was no turbulent weather that day.”

He started shift uncomfortably, the memories had been flowing back, “We were in a garden and I, um, challenged the elder because he didn't want her there, we started fighting and I threw a lightning bolt and the next thing I know I hear her scream. I luckily was able to move her out myself so I could call someone so she wouldn't be left alone in the forest. It's better than what they would have done.”

She furrowed her brow, “Threw a lightning bolt? Now your just making this up.”

“I'm – I'm not.” He sighed, of course she wouldn't believe him, “You did hit an owl last night Clara and there was an owl in my bedroom because that owl is me. I'm a sorcerer , well more of a druid; I can do things that people have long since forgotten because of technology.”

“Turn into an owl.”

“Now?”

“Yes now. You said you can do it, now do it.”

“Close your eyes.”

“No I'm not closing my eyes.”

“Please.”

She rolled her eyes before she closed them,“Ugh fine.”

Clara felt the sofa shift for a moment and then heard John speak beside her to open her eyes and she looked down beside her with the familiar owl that had been in the bed room this morning seated next to her. She stood up watching the owl who was watching her back before going into the other rooms checking to see where he really had gone.

She walked back in seeing that he was no where to be found and looked at the owl again with a furrowed brow before seeing it's beak move with his voice coming out of the owl, “Clara you won't find me else where but here.”

She quickly sat on the coffee table that was beside her in surprise, “Oh, god you can talk.”

“Of course I can, took me loads of practice to be able to do it apart from hooting.” He ruffled his feathers slightly, “Do you mind if I stay in this form I'm more comfortable as I've somewhat lived as an owl for quite sometime.”

“In a cottage.”

“To keep a good piece of land safe so I can fly around freely.”

“So what were you doing out so far?”

“I do not know honestly I felt like flying out to enjoy the breeze better and a mouse caught my eye. I usually only hunt on the land I own.”

He narrowed his eyes as he watched her hand go to him about to feel his feathers, “Please don't I'm not a pet.”

She nervously giggled as she pulled her hand away, “S-sorry.”

He shifted his weight nervously on the sofa before stepping up onto the arm to get a better eye line with her, “I don't understand why the goddess brought us together again, I deserved what happened, but here we are and I would like to get to know you once again Clara Oswald, if that is alright with you?”

“As friends?”

He nodded, “Yes as friends.” He moved a wing in front of himself for a moment before revealing a taloned foot holding a daisy out to her.

She looked in surprise to him, “How did you do that?”

He cocked his head looking at her almost sideways, “You're asking a talking owl how he just made a flower appear out of thin air?”

Clara giggled and nodded taking the daisy out of his taloned foot before noticing the time on her wristwatch, “crap it's past noon and I should have been with my friend last night.” She pulled out her phone seeing no signal once again and sighed, “you wouldn't happen to have a phone? My mobile can't get signal out here.”

“In the kitchen, it's slightly old though forgive me.”

Clara smirked and walked to the kitchen, it was very quaint like the rest of the house and there on the table was of course an old rotary phone, “Wow haven't seen these in a long time.”

“It still works at least eight years ago I do pay the service for it.”

She picked up the receiver hearing the dial tone before painstakingly rotating the numbers in and waiting for a few rings before the other side picked up with a questioned hello.

“Hey Nina it's Clara sorry mobile doesn't have service where I'm at.”

“ _Clara are you alright?”_

“Yeah I had a small accident and had to stay in this little town.”  
  
 _“Everything okay?”_

“Yeah I'm fine. I'll be there in a few hours, sorry we won't get a full weekend again.”

“ _It's alright I'll see you soon enough.”_

Clara smiled as she hung up finding a pad of paper nearby and wrote her number down beside it before coming back to the living area almost startling herself again by the owl as she had absent mindedly forgotten about.

“I guess this is goodbye for now?”

Clara nodded and then looked around, “Did you need anything?”

“No I'll just roost for a while, be better in no time.”

Clara giggled, she still found it awkward she was talking to an owl, well a man who was now an owl, “I left my number by your phone.”

“Right phone numbers. I can't exactly remember mine.”

She smiled, “I'll get it from Nina.”

He cocked his head against sideways for a moment, “You can do that?”

She giggled, “Yeah caller ID, where have you been?”

Johns straightened up poofing his feathers to almost make himself bigger with his owl eyes narrowing, “here for 30 years after I killed someone. I haven't gotten out much.”

She sighed, of course he lived in the woods he probably didn't know of the internet either, “I'm stupid. I'm sorry.”

“Not everyone knows or cares about technology of this time Clara do not treat them as a simpleton.” He cleared his throat realizing he was in a defensive posture and settled his feathers down, “you'd be amazed of what I can do with magic but for another time.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Nina smirked walking up to Clara as she got out of the car to hug her then looked at her car, “Doesn't look like you had an accident.”

Clara looked at the front of her car and noticed there really wasn't any damage, except for a small dent and feathers still remaining, “Oh I didn't really notice.” She smiled as the two of them walked inside the small little cabin, “Hey do you happen to have that number that I called you from?”

She pulled out her mobile and smirked to Clara, “Yeah why meet someone? Is he cute?”

Clara laughed, “Meet someone yeah, cute I don't know, if I was 60 maybe.”

Nina giggled and sat on the couch holding the phone to her wanting to get the juicy details, “Ooooh, old guy is he cute though?”

Clara rolled her eyes and smirked “Nina, please, the number?”

“Oh you do fancy him.”

“No, I accidentally hit him,” she paused thinking of how to explain of what exactly happen but without saying he was an owl, “I kind of clipped him while he was walking on the road it was dark. Though that hair of his its so crazy.”

“You hit him?” Nina laughed, “that's not a way to get a date.”

“Can I get his number now?”

Nina sighed then smirked, “alright but mind if I keep it too?”

Clara rolled her eyes, “fine. His name is um,” she had a vague recollection of what it was, “I can't remember his name, well not all of it, he's a doctor and his last name is Smith.”

“Oh a doctor? Be a good compliment for you when you come home teaching brats all day. Know all the good-”

“Nina!”

Nina giggled as she finished putting the contact in her phone properly before handing it to Clara, “I'm just saying don't blame me.”

If an owl could smile John would be as he listened to the two girls gossip between each other as he sat perched in a tree a good distance away, looking through the nearest window, that was one great advantages with being an owl one could see and hear well at great distances. The flight there was a little longer than he expected and with cracked ribs he knew he needed to rest or at least soak in a healing spring for a while but he decided to finally roost on the branch as he could at least get a few hours rest before it hit night time.

 

 

John woke up seeing that it was finally dark and stretched out his ribs still hurting but not as much from the flight earlier and glided and flew from tree to tree around the cabin as he heard giggling. He managed to find a very open window nearby as the breeze was gentle against the warm night, seeing the two of them very naked in bed in a very heavy make out session and he had accidentally found the best front row seat, “Oh, oh my.” _Shit._

Clara looked up through the window she had heard something that had been covered up by their soft moans but couldn't see anything, “Did you hear something?”

John hooted to hopefully throw them off from thinking someone was outside watching but then thought that was a horrible idea especially since it would have been still fresh in her mind that he could be an owl. He glided out of the tree as quietly as he could to leave the two be.

 

 

It was a few hours later as Clara walked out onto the cabin porch in a robe looking around and smirking, “Doctor come out here.”

He sighed and flew down to the railing, “Guess I'm caught. I apologize I wasn't trying to spy you and your, uh, friend.”

“Why did you follow me and how did you follow me?”

He stretched his wings out for a moment while he explained, “Well I flew, hurt like hell but I did, and as for the why, I don't know really. Well I mean I do know I wanted to make sure you made it safe to where you were going. I didn't mean to pry I just --”

She smiled, “You really liked her didn't you?”

He hopped down on the railing transforming back to his human form before her eyes which caused her to gasp a little, “I felt like I had known her like I was in love with her before. How the world stopped the moment I laid eyes on her.” He looked down at his feet still embarrassed by the whole situation and perhaps wanting a little more than friendship from her, “I know I'm just an old owl but I don't want anything to happen to you. I feel I have a duty of care to protect you in this life you have now.”

“I'm a big girl I can take care of myself but you need to rest so no flying I'll drive you back home tomorrow.” She smirked, “good night.”

“May the spirits protect you.”

Clara walked back towards the door looking back to him with a smile on her face, “There's one already doing that.”

 

\------

 

John sat, as a human, in Claras car as they drove back from the cabin, he had waited till Nina left before showing up because of course would look very suspicious for an owl let alone a man suddenly appear at a cabin in the middle of the woods. He looked over to Clara in curiousity, “Nina is --”

Clara smirked, “just a friend. We had set a slight dare that whomever got the better grades out of uni we got to choose to do whatever.”

“I take it she won?”

“No,” Clara glanced over for a quick moment and smirked, “I did.”

“Oh,” he cleared his throat looking out the window watching the forest and farm land zoom past, it had been ages since he had been in a car but definitely was better than flying in his condition.

“So I thought with people being one with nature, nakedness wouldn't be all that surprising.”

John chuckled nervously, “Oh aye it's just um, it's not surprising when it isn't surprising.” He laughed shifting uncomfortably, “I wasn't expecting it and threw me off guard.”

“Did you like what you --”

“Clara,” he sighed, of course he liked what he saw mostly of Clara, “you said you wanted us to get to know each other as friends and that is what I am trying to do. Just because I saw you and your girlfriend naked and then professed my love of your passed life doesn't mean I want to get into your pants.” He looked over to her, “I had put that thought away a long time ago my dear.”

Clara frowned and nodded, “Sorry I don't know what came over me.”

“You're young and sadly what my owl ears did catch that it sounded like you had a good night last night so your body is still in the throws of it.” He smiled, “hard to stay close and try not to hear things.”

Clara blushed and giggled, “it's why we were at the cabin.”

“Oh that cabin is notorious for the weekend flings evidently.”

“How do you know?”

He smirked looking back out the car window, “A few of the other owls in the area were talking about it.”

“Did they know you were a human?”

“Yes but I'm a druid remember they are comfortable with me. I should show you my garden then you'll get the idea.”

“Next weekend?”

He nodded, “Sounds fair, bring some good shoes too we'll be walking for a bit.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

“So when you said garden I thought like a little place with flowers and maybe some tomato plants or whatever behind your house. Not a walk into woods.” Clara smirked to John as they walked side by side, while it sounded like a complaint it wasn't as she was enjoying the quietness of the woods.

“Well I do have to care for it, magically of course, keep the barriers up and protect it so in a sense it is a garden.” He grinned, “I do have a proper food garden but that one is not near the house either.”

Clara chuckled, “of course.”

The Doctor suddenly looked distracted looking through the a ways, “think we're going to have to have a bit of a delay.”

“Why what is it?”

He put his finger to his lips, “Shhhh listen, really listen.”

Clara listened hearing birds chirping then started to hear something off in the distance, “sounds like somethings crying 'mum'?”

He nodded, “Aye it's a fawns call though I hear it differently; he's hurt. Luckily we'll be close to the garden when we get there.” He grabbed her hand pulling her as he started to run towards the fawns call.

Clara stumbled for the fourth time as they made their way there and was now having issues trying to keep up, “Hey, hey slow down there.”

He slowed to a stop and looked to Clara with confusion, “what's the matter?”

“Well I've almost tripped and you keep pulling me along.”

He looked down seeing that he had indeed grabbed her hand and quickly let go, “Oh I'm sorry, w-we're almost there though.” He paused to look at her for a moment before turning running off towards the fawns call.

Clara huffed before rushing off after him before completely losing sight of him, “Doctor?” She heard the fawns cry nearby and walked over tracking it the best she could before it had stopped, the Doctor was clearly there. “Doctor?”

Johns head popped up past a bush smirking, “Oh it's John by the way I heard you saying you had forgotten my name. Though hearing you yell out doctor has a pretty good ring to it.”

Clara rolled her eyes and smirked as well as she walked around seeing him kneeling with the small fawn, “oh it's so small.”

He looked around before looking to Clara, “Mum hadn't returned in a while and he went out to find her, tripped and broke a leg.”

“Well what are we going to do?”

“Take him back to the garden,” he gently picked the fawn up and then stood up and smiled at Clara, “and hope we can find mum.”

Clara looked around as they entered a clearing, a small but sizable water fall was on the edge with rocks that looked like seats spread about with a decently sized bird bath in the middle, “Is this it?”

“Yeah, it's not as spectacular as it should be usually a circle would be tending it not just one person.”

“A circle?”

“Oh it's another word for a coven or a bunch of sorcerers.” John looked at the fawn and then looked around to the best spot he could put it down at then looked to Clara, “um, would you mind if you sat down with him? I want him to be comfortable when I fix his leg.”

“Sure where do you want me?”

“Just anywhere in here is fine on the ground.” He smiled as she sat down where she had stood and placed the fawn gently in her lap, “There we are.” He then looked around and whistled holding out his hand before a small bird flew down, “Hello there there's a doe somewhere around here that lost her fawn see if you can't find her for me.” The bird chirped and flew off with a sudden uprising of bird calls shortly there after.

Clara smirked, “How long will that take?”

He shrugged, “We'll know something here in a while though it depends on if she had to go off my property or not. I need to rush back to the house for some bandages only be a few minutes.”

Clara watched him rush off with him suddenly turning into an owl mid-stride, she frowned knowing he was hurting himself. The fawn looked up to her and squeaked a bit with Clara smiling rubbing its fur gently, “It's okay he'll be back and we'll get you fixed up and back to mum.”

She smirked as she watched him return a while later dropping a pail off and turning back to his human form, “Hows your ribs?”

“They're healed to where I won't do anymore damage.” He pointed to the waterfall, “has healing properties.”

“Sorry I still can't get over all of this.”

“It's alright, I don't expect you to.” He dumped the bandages out of the pail and walked over to the waterfall gathering of the water and walked back kneeling in front of the two starting to soak the bandages in the water, “You're going to have to cradle him and keep hold of him while I set his leg.”

She nodded and held the fawn that was starting to wiggle and cry out again as John was starting to set it's leg, “Shhh it's okay.”

After setting and quickly wrapping the bandage around that quickly looked like it was starting to harden like a cast, “And there we are water will soak in and help the healing make a little cast.” He smiled as he heard a few bird chirps, “Oh just in time too.”

“What is?”

“Birds found mum.” He stood up and walked over to the cautious doe that was walking into the perimeter with a few birds following her, “hello sweetie, he's fine.” The doe huffed to which John smirked and replied, “She's a friend you can trust her especially here.”

Clara looked up as she gently pet the fawn keeping it calm, “Why 'especially here'?”

John smirked and suddenly whistled a different whistle from before which led to a sudden wave of birds of different sizes, rabbits, raccoon and various other species of forest animal there could be all suddenly appeared over the course of five minutes inside the garden. “A garden is a safe spot,” he sighed, “or is supposed to be only druids can do anything to protect the garden.”

Clara looked around at and giggled, “okay Snow White I get the point.”

He grinned and looked around bowing to all the animals, “Thank you. She's a friend and I wanted to show her to you all.”

“Show me?” She helped the fawn that was trying to now stand up, standing up herself to help it walk over to the doe so it could nurse.

He turned red, “sorry it's um -”

Clara grinned, “it's alright I get it.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah so they knew who I was and wasn't going to hurt them.”

John grinned and nodded as he gently pet the doe as it had nuzzled against his arm, “When can I see you again?”

Clara straightened up looking at him, “School is in session soon and I have to get ready for it.”

He nodded, “of course. I can always stop by your place on the weekends. I'll call of course.”

Clara smirked, “don't tell me you followed me to my flat?”

John grinned, “I won't.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Clara stared at her mobile highlighted on Johns phone number in her contacts, she had tried to call a few times before but could never get in touch and without an answering machine it was difficult to leave messages but she figured she would at least try again. She hit the call button and listened to the phone ring and ring, sadly starting to ring the amount of times she would eventually hang up till the phone on the other end finally answered.

“Hey want to go to a Halloween party?”

“ _Oh, Clara hello. I, um, don't do Halloween at least not in the same sense as you.”_

“It's mostly for the kids at school and it's actually on Saturday so not really on Halloween.”

“ _I'm not really good with children or loud music.”_

She smirked, “That makes two of us on the loud music because I'll be standing outside making sure kids aren't sneaking out and doing other things. Would like to have a hand and the school let me bring you, especially when I told them you were a doctor.”

“ _Oh um, really?”_ He nervously laughed on the phone, _“let's just hope no one gets hurt. I haven't practiced in a long time Clara, you should realize that.”_

Clara laughed, “I don't know you did pretty good work on that fawn. Besides all I can see is maybe some cuts and bruises so the most you'll be doing is band-aids.”  
  
 _“It's a date then.”_ He sighed, _“I mean, I'll be there.”_

She giggled at him catching himself with his words,“You know let's make it a date.”

“ _Clara. I didn't mean it like that.”_

“What's wrong, Doctor, afraid of dating?”

“ _No, the agreement was to get to know each other as friends.”_ His voice was somewhat stern but she could tell he didn't want to say what he had said.

“Oh, agreement I see.”

He sighed, _“oh goddess, Clara -”_

Clara giggled “John, it's fine I am just messing with you.”

“ _Oh.”_

“I'll see you Saturday.”

 

 

\------

 

 

Clara and John walked the halls of Coal Hill as the students and the rest of the faculty partied, her in a simple outfit with a denim jacket over top and John in his normal wear which she had questioned if he ever changed or even washed them, “So what do you do on Halloween?”

He walked his hands behind his back casually, “Oh, um, I harvest the rest of the food from my garden, make a meal to share with the animals and spirits and then I reinforce the barriers on the garden for winter.”

She nodded, “Oh speaking of animals, how's the fawn doing.”

“They've moved on once I removed the cast, so I don't know but they're happy for everything we've did.”

“That's good. Did you need any help with the harvest?”

He shook his head, “No, no. I've handled it myself for this long plus I would be pretty much up all night into the next day with everything. You have school to teach.”

“Substitute for now.” Clara grinned, “I'm pretty sure I can get away with calling off.”

“I-I don't know really.” He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, “First time a non-druid has been present.”

She smirked unsure if he was trying to push her away or if she could honestly be there for the festivities, “Would it matter?”

“It would get boring at times as you wouldn't be able to help and you will have to listen to what I tell you to do if I have to.”

Clara nodded and smirked, “the silly human will behave.”

He sighed, “I don't mean it like that.”

She shook her head and chuckled, “John, why the hell do you think you're offending me?”

They turned to look behind them eyeing the two girls who were peaking around the corner as soon as one spoke, “Because he likes you Miss Oswald.”

The brunette that was with her was in shock that her friend would speak up knowing they would get caught, “COURTNEY!”

Courtney smiled, “What? It had to be said.”

Clara furrowed her brow pointing towards the gymnasium, “You two back to the party now!” She sighed and shook her head turning to smirk at John about the interruption but finding him no longer beside her. “John?” She walked down the hallway and around the corner looking around, “Doctor?” She frowned knowing that the situation made me run off and sighed looking up seeing that he had turned into an owl and sat on the window, “There you are. Come down here.”

He sighed, for an owl it was obvious he was pouting on the way he was sitting, “Am I that obvious?”

She giggled, “Silly man, I know you're trying hard to keep it at a friendship level because that's what I asked of you. I honestly could have left like the town doctor did, he offered a room at his place, but for whatever reason I stayed at yours.” She smiled, “Like you said we've been brought together for a reason and if you want to be more than just friends I'd be very happy to accept John.”

He shifted straightening up, “C-could you call me Doctor? I do like it when you say it.”

She smiled, “Only if I can pet you, just this once. I've always wanted to know how an owl felt.”

“Is that denim?”

“Yeah,” she lifted up her jacketed arm for him to land on, “need an arm?”

“Move down the hall a bit.” He waited till she moved a decent distance and flew down to her arm carefully balancing to not dig his talons into her coat more than needed and her keeping her arm as steady as she can.

Clara smiled as she gently started to run her fingers against the top of his head a few times before she was fulling petting the top of his head noticing he had closed his eyes and making a soft noise. She eyed the rest of him, she had never thought she would have an owl on her arm regardless of it was man that could turn into one, she then noticed he had feathers covering his feet as well. “Oh your feet are even covered.” She moved her hand to start feeling the tops of his feet gently.

“Hahah stop that tickles.” He started to laughed before letting out a loud couple of hoots that echoed down the hall, “Whoops”

Clara giggled, “yeah definitely shouldn't be hooting in here.”

He hopped down turning back to his normal self right before two teachers came walking around with a confused look on their faces. “Oh sorry I was teaching Miss Oswald about owl calls. Got a bit loud I guess.”

Clara giggled as they watched the teachers shake their heads and left. “Owl calls?”

He shrugged with a smirk, “I could teach you about owl calls.”

She smiled putting her arm around his, “For another time.”

He nodded, “of course.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the small break, my brain knows what is going on but writing it to express it in the proper way is sometimes difficult. :) Thank you all for reading.
> 
> (Also forgive me if I made an inaccuracies on making Clara a substitute teacher instead of a full on teacher but decided to go that way for the plot.)


	7. Chapter 7

Clara drove the hours that it took to go from her flat to his cottage in the middle of the woods, while the drive was nice she actually wished he lived closer. She wondered if he could do things like teleportation or something of the sort so she wouldn't have to drive this long distance. She turned onto the gravel driveway and drove the 5 remaining minutes left driving up to see the Doctor standing waiting in front of the small cottage in velvet red robes with a few wooden baskets nearby him.

She smirked and parked the car getting out, while it was slowly starting to get chilly she wore cropped pants and a jacket, “Wow nice robe.”

He pursed his lips together, not knowing if she really liked it or was being sarcastic about it, “I hate it but have to wear it. Tradition.”

“I hate to ask have you ever not worn it?”

“Once.” He bent over and picked up the baskets handing two to her leading her away from the cottage.

“And?”

He hesitated for a moment as if he was reliving the memory and grimaced, “The garden was overrun with skunks for that year and the stink lingered for another year after that.”

She made a disgusted face, she had smelled the aftermath of a skunks rage before but an area full of them she wouldn't want to be around for, “Ew.”

He smirked, “Quite, the spirits want their traditions and formal wear so I must oblige.”

They walked casually, in a calmed silence which was surprising Clara until they came up to the small area where decent line of corn was planted along with every other vegetable one could think of making for a very impressive display. “Wow that's not really a garden more like --”

He smiled, “A small farm aye.”

Clara looked up to him and smiled, “And you've done this every year by yourself?”

“Not completely by myself.” He whistled a whistle she's heard before which called the massive pack of animals that must have been waiting at the edge of the forest.

“Oh right.” She felt a wet nose against her ankle and looked down seeing a very large possibly slightly overweight rabbit down at her feet, “And that's a big rabbit.”

He smirked watching the rabbit look up at her, “Mr Tubbs sadly likes to take more of his share.”

Clara raised an eyebrow,“Mr Tubbs?”

“He was a pet to a family that really didn't understand how to keep a rabbit and he is fine with the name even though he doesn't fully understand the meaning. He's slimmed down some but yes; big bunny.” The Doctor pointed down the way of the garden, “Anyway tomatoes are down a few rows I'll get the corn and everyone else knows what they get.” He looked down to the giant rabbit and smirked, “And please leave some carrots for Clara, Mr Tubbs.”

As Clara picked the long row of tomatoes she watched the other animals work as well, groundhogs digging up potatoes, the rabbits digging up carrots with Mr Tubbs nibbling a few on the way, raccoon getting lettuce; the sight was grand to see. As they all gathered back up with their baskets, being carried with the aid of deer they walked to the other garden to which they cleaned everything in the waterfall and sat down on the rocks in a circle with the head spot being empty with a plate prepared for it.

Clara looked around, her mind was shocked on how all the creatures behaved, “Wow.”

The Doctor smiled, “So this is more like American Thanksgiving for me as it honors the food,” he pointed to the empty placement, “the spirits and marks the time that everyone starts to hibernate during the winter. Then we sort of have a new years party in spring as everyone wakes up and we get to planting.”

“Do you hibernate?”

He laughed, “No, I do get a bit sluggish as everything is asleep and it affects me magically but I am human.”

“This is probably rude of me but completely vegetarian?”

“Oh I should have warned you of that.” He frowned like he had forgotten, “I don't kill anything for the meal because well, everyone here is mainly leaf eaters. And um I don't want to scare anyone even though they know my area is safe as I hunt out of my territory or go to the store if I'm lazy.”

Clara giggled, “Okay.”

“I hope you don't mind?”

“It's fine.” She looked over when she heard some soft squeaks seeing Mr Tubbs with a carrot placing it down next to her, “Oh thank you.”

He raised an eyebrow to the act, “Well that's a first.”

“What's that?”

“He's never shared his food.”

Clara smiled, “Well you did ask him to save some carrots for me.”

The Doctor nodded but pointed to her plate, “Yes but you already have a few on your plate.”

She shrugged, “maybe he likes me.”

 

 

They talked and watched the other animals finish the diminishing mound of food, the last decent meal till spring. As it started to grow dark the Doctor lit a few sconces strewn about the area as the animals slowly dwindled down in number as well as they finished their meals.

The Doctor stood up gathering up what he could putting it aside and looked to Clara, “Well it's about midnight and this is the part where it's going to get boring. I'll need you to sit outside.”

She looked to him confused, “I am sitting outside?”

He reddened in embarrassment of the wording, “Of the garden. I'm the only one that can be in here.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry,” he smirked, “more for your protection as you're not a druid. I don't want to harm you.”

Clara smiled getting up walking outside of the garden, “At least I get to watch.”

“Oh and I know some of this will look silly and whatever else but I have to concentrate. This isn't one of those fake magic shows.”

“Doctor I understand. Especially when I don't want this place surrounded in skunks for your sake.”

He smiled and then faced away from her standing in the middle of the area, he was actually quite nervous this was the first time he had done the ritual in front of someone other than other druids and even then it he was only helping not doing the ritual all by himself.

Clara watched him kneeling down and barely heard him starting to talk, in an unknown language to herself, and slowly start to stand up his arms and hands making fluid motions around which started the rocks, that acted as a guide line to where the garden started, to softly glow white. Clara had sat down but had now pulled her knees up to her like a kid watching an exciting part of a movie as he moved and the ground beneath him started to glow white as well. Clara looked up to him after noticing he had stopped moving and was facing her, his eyes glowing the same white as the garden now around him.

“Clara.” He smiled at her, “take your shoes off and come here.”

“But you said –“

“I know what he said,” his voice had a very apparent echo, “you'll be alright.”

Clara stared at him unsure, especially when he talked about himself in two different tenses she was a little concerned. “Why did you just speak in two different tenses?”

He smiled and nodded, “because I am his spirit, all his past lives and his current. It's what happens when you barrier a garden by oneself.”

“It's dangerous isn't it?”

He nodded, “no one is supposed to call this much energy. He passes out every time.”

“So you want me to help?”

He held out his hand, “I will understand Clara Oswald if you refuse.”

 _Things are glowing and he's talking weird_ , Clara thought to herself, _but he needs my help._ Standing up she took off her shoes and socks and stood there still looking at him, “how long?”

“A few minutes, it would be three times as long if you didn't.”

“No I meant how long have you known me?”

“Are you asking him or us?”

“Yo,u all of you.”

“All our lives, we can't live without you.”

She smirked, “That's a cheesy pick up line.”

He smiled to her, “I still haven't learned.”

She took a deep breath holding it as she rushed in running over to him grabbing his hand with him smirking pulling him close to him wrapping his arms around her.

“We're not underwater dear.”

She giggled, feeling a warm happy tingling sensation flowing up from the ground into her feet, “don't know why I did.”

He looked into her eyes slowly leaning his face down to hers, “don't worry you've always done that.”

He continued to lean down with her now up on her toes to meet him in a kiss that made time slow down as the tingling warmth spread across her body as the feeling of knowing who she was and who she had been came to pass.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Clara woke up the next morning to the sound of a few birds chirping, she looked around realizing she was in the garden but couldn't remember how she gotten there or as the cool breeze nipped at her toes from underneath the Doctors robe where her shoes were. Moving her head she felt soft fur beneath her and leaned up looking down to Mr Tubbs acting as a pillow to her and then felt movement underneath the robe of a few more rabbits surrounding her, “Doctor?”

“I'm over here.”

She looked over to him sitting on a rock, wearing his typical outfit, leaning on his elbows watching her and then she smirked raising his robe up showing a good handful of rabbits underneath, “I'm surrounded by rabbits.”

He nodded sagely, “It was cold last night and they covered you up. I then covered you up when I woke because I didn't know if you would be scared by being in a bunny pile.”

Clara giggled then looked around, “Did you move me last night?”

The Doctor sat up a little raising an eyebrow, “Uh, no, I thought you came in after I passed out.”

“No, um,” she looked a bit concerned as she started to sit up fully trying not to startle the bunnies that were still sleeping, “I remember watching you and you looked at me with these white eyes,” she paused trying to remember exactly what had happened but was failing, “then I can't remember after that.”

He stared at her with the same amount of concern in his eyes as hers, what had exactly happened last night? He had always thought that he did the ritual and then passed out from the strain of having to do it by himself. A rabbit nudged against his leg gaining his attention and then started to thump and produce a series of soft squeaks as it told its story.

He was surprised at what the rabbit had said, “Do I do the white eye thing every time?” and nodded as it thumped a quick reply.

“What did they say?”

“She said I let you in during the ritual last night.”

“I thought you said it was bad to do that?”

“Clara to be honest I grew up being told that humans were the worst. If they were let in to share our rituals they would anger the spirits and then destroy everything that we had created. Was even told that they never had the capability to comprehend what we did, it's why I asked you to close your eyes the first time I changed into an owl.” He sighed and shook his head, “I knew all along that Rassilon was wrong.”

She finally understood his reluctance about letting her in to his world, “So I didn't mess anything up?”

“No but I have to answer some questions.” He stood up and helped her up looking into her eyes, “I need you to go home for now, I'll call you. I promise.”

“You sure? I could come along.”

He nodded, “there are some places I need to go to that I don't want you to go to just yet.”

She smiled and nodded then looked around the garden once again as she now needed her shoes, “Well help me find my shoes because they're somewhere.”

 

\------

 

The Doctor had walked into a small enclosed floral garden area on the rooftop in the middle of London walking over to a familiar face who was reading a unknown book and sat down across from her at the small white patio table, “White glowing eyes.”

She looked up to her book and sighed, Missy had seemed to fair better in the aging category as there was yet to be a grey hair to her, a few winkles had popped up but she looked fair to her younger self, “Well hello to you too.”

He sighed, he didn't care for saying hello to her but she had always demanded it, “Hello Missy how are you? Hows your banishment?”

She smiled, placing the book down, pleased by his greeting though not pleased for mocking her banishment for helping him after he had been banished but she feigned hearing it, “Much better and I am doing well thank you.”

He leaned on the table looking at her, “Now white glowing eyes, a druid with them.”

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity and leaned towards him in the same manner, “Now that druid wouldn't be yourself would it?”

He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, “I didn't ask to be interrogated I'm here because I have questions.”

She waved her hand and leaned back, “It's a defense mechanism when you call upon a lot of energy, your past lives come in to help shield you. It's dangerous because one it's quite a strain on the physical body to have all those lives and two you've quite effectively opened your soul to death and by death I do mean death, you _don't_ go back to the Goddess to have some tea with and then get reborn again, you stop existing if someone were to kill you while you were like that.” She smirked, “you'd know this if you had been paying attention.”

He leaned back in the chair and looked down before rubbing his face with both hands, “Fuck.”

“How many times?”

“Too many.”

Missy sighed and looked at the sadness in his face, she was trying to get a read on how well he really was doing but without giving away what she was doing it was proving to be difficult and gave up, “I couldn't answer how much longer you have if you keep doing this.”

“I know, thank you.”

Missy smiled softly, “If you need someone I'm always here.”

He shook his head, “I'm fine.”

She pursed her lips, “No you're not.”

The Doctor smirked, “Actually I am. I found her again.”

She sat up and raised an eyebrow, “Really? This quickly?”

He nodded, “S-she's the same practically.”

Grinning she leaned forward eyeing him now, “Kiss her yet?”

“The animals said I did but I don't remember because I was in that heightened state. She doesn't remember it either.”

Missy tilted her head in slight confusion, “She doesn't?”

“Could I had affected her? I mean I don't even know what I can do.”

“I'll dig around.”

“But Rassilon banished you.”

Missy smiled, “but not my students. That old bear is too stubborn to come out of his cave anymore.”

The Doctor shook his head and sighed, “I'm surprised no one has challenged him yet.”

“Because he's still too powerful, and sadly the last one to try was mauled to death. So no one has bothered.”

He frowned, it was apparent that Rassilons age wasn't stopping his madness and he needed to be stopped. He sighed and looked to Missy with a curious thought, “Also see if that empowered state can be controlled.”

“Johnathan I told you that it's a death sentence.”

He smirked, “Doctor.”

“What?”

He chuckled, “Clara had been calling me that, it feels right.”

Missy smirked, “well Doctor you should listen to a friends advice and even if there were a way it would kill you.”

“You should know doctors don't like listening to medical advice.”

“Cute.”

He grinned, “I know.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Clara trudged through the calf high snow, it had been nearly two months since the Doctor had said he would call but she had given him some leeway unknown to how long it would have taken him to get the information he needed and plus the holidays with family had taken her attention elsewhere. She had finally made it to the garden and saw a snowy figure on the bird bath that definitely looked like an owl, she walked around looking to see it was him as his owly self as he roosted on the bath with a light covering of snow on him. “Doctor?”

Slowly one eye opened looking towards her before another joined looking at her as he gently smacked his beak as he woke up, “oh Clara hello.”

She smirked, “You never called.”

“Oh,” he shifted in place and looked down, “I apologize I had been still busy with trying to get facts and some meditating and,” he yawned, “sleep.”

“I can see that, you're covered with snow.” She giggled as she saw him drifting off again, “wouldn't you be more comfortable in bed?”

“I am fine roosting here,” pausing for a moment before he sighed, “freezing my talons off.”

Clara giggled more, “well why don't we both go back to the cottage and warm those talons up.”

“Okay,” he yawned once more, “could you carry me? I seem to still be a bit drowsy.”

She smirked looking at him, his eyes slowly closing and then quickly opening as he was trying not to fall asleep in front of her. She gently wiped away the snow away from him and held out her jacketed arm to which he slowly climbed up on leaning forward causing Clara to quickly bring him close to her so he wouldn't topple over.

He sighed his face buried into her shoulder, “Sorry.”

“You're like a drunk owl.”

He chuckled softly turning his head to look at her, “I told you I'm a bit more sluggish in winter.”

“More like a lot,” she smiled, “come on you big baby.”

“I'm not,” he yawned once more, “a baby.”

“Well you're the size and probably weight of one so yes, baby.”

“Guess I am in good hands then.”

“Can't live without me hmmm?”

 

 

Clara trudged back to the snow back to the cottage and opened the door knowing it was unlocked from earlier as she had looked through the house first before heading to the garden, “And you don't lock your door.”

He climbed off her arm as she put him down on the sofa and watched her take off her coat and sat down beside him, “There's nothing of value inside plus a few of the rabbits hide away inside so someone comes in they get attacked by bunnies.”

Clara giggled as she imagined the sight of someone being jumped on by dozens of rabbits, “For being someone who can change into an owl I'm amazed rabbits stay around here.”

“They know I don't hunt on my own land though I've had to tell a few herds to leave as it was getting quite crowded.”

She smirked, “herds of rabbits?”

“Yes, what's amusing?”

“That's what a group of rabbits is called?”

He nodded, “yes and you'll agree especially when hundreds of them are running. Then it can be a stampede of rabbits.”

She laughed, “okay.”

The Doctor gently climbed up onto her lap, taking care of not digging his claws into her legs, and leaned against her once more.

Clara smirked gently patting his back, “You know you can change.”

A hint of a smile was in his voice as he softly spoke, “Maybe I just want to be a big baby for a while longer.”

“Well maybe I want to cuddle with the real you.”

She felt him shift his weight as if he was uneasy of what she had just said and watched him look up to her and then step off her lap off to the side of the sofa and do a little hop before changing back to his human self looking to her with tired eyes.

“Just fair warning I might fall asleep.” He held out his hand to her.

Clara smirked and patted the sofa next to her, “Sit on the couch less chance of falling asleep.”

“Oh I thought you wanted to, um,” he turned red as he sat down beside her, “well -”

She started to giggle at his nervousness, “no especially when you look tired as hell.”

He cleared his throat, “spring time I'll be better. Much better.”

Clara smiled as she leaned over against him leaning her head on his shoulder, “I look forward to it.”

The Doctor gently took her hand into his, “I would like you to live here with me.”

Clara smiled, “I will have to check over a few things but I would like to very much.”

He looked at her a surprise to his face, “Really?”

“Yes really,” Clara giggled, “in fact it's Christmas holiday and I would like to be here till the New Year.”

“Oh it's Christmas?” He rubbed his free hand against his face as he tried to stay awake, “I hadn't gotten you anything.”

She smiled gently rubbing his hand with her fingers, “It was Christmas and I wasn't expecting a gift.”

“Oh, I hope Christmas was pleasant for you.”

“Same old same old; Dad, Linda and Gran and a horribly dry turkey.”

The Doctor frowned, “that poor turkey.”

Clara giggled at his comment, “yeah not a best send off for a turkey. Linda always insists on cooking sadly.”

“Should maybe bring me next year.”

“Oh I already told Gran about you, she was quite interested in meeting you.”

A slight look of fear hit his face, “what about your father? What did you say exactly?”

“Well the truth,” she smirked, “how you're a wonderful man that lives in the middle of the woods that I had accidentally hit one night.”

The Doctor face reddened slightly and squeezed at Claras hand, “oh I don't know about wonderful.”

Clara smiled as she leaned up placing a small kiss to his cheek, “well you are because it's not everyday a boyfriend can turn into an owl.”

“B-boyfriend?”

She giggled at his reaction, “yes boyfriend. I'm pretty sure you would have kept it at a friend level if I didn't say something so here it is.”

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close into a hug, “thank you.”

“You're a silly man sometimes.”

He chuckled, “I know.”

 

 

\------

 

Clara woke up in the middle of the night in the Doctors bed, having been moved there from falling asleep on the couch, and looked over to the other side being empty. She sighed and sat up looking at the foot board of the bed noticing the Doctor, once again in his owl form, looking at her with glowing white eyes.

“Doctor?”

“You're beautiful when you sleep.” His voice was the same as his usual voice as he spoke this time around.

Clara lifted her hand only just a little to point to him, “You're doing that eye thing again.”

“I know and it's on purpose, I've been trying to figure out how to control it. It's why I was so tired.”

“And have you?”

His eyes darkened with a slight gasp to his breath before he spoke, “very much so.”

“So what is it?”

“Its a defense mechanism to help control the energy I call up but I can control it now just bring out the shield not the energy. You should have seen your past lives so beautiful, flowers in your hair.” He sighed and shifted himself as he was getting carried away about her, “sorry, sorry.”

She smirked, “Why are you apologizing?”

“I don't want to scare you.”

She shook her head and shifted over to sit next to him gently caressing him, “You're not, I want to see how you saw me.”

“I-I think I can do that.” He hopped down onto the bed and changed back into his human form sitting onto the bed in front of Clara, “just tell me if I'm hurting you at anytime.”

Clara smiled and took his hand, “you won't.”

The Doctor smiled softly squeezing gently at her hand as his other hand gently caressing her cheek before his fingers touched her temple as his eyes started to glow, “close your eyes.”

Clara closed her eyes and then felt him lean towards her giving her a gentle kiss on the lips causing her to smirk and open her eyes, “that's a bit of a cheap,” she gasped as she looked around seeing they were no longer in the cottage but outside in a forest during what felt like spring, “trick.”

“Maybe a slight trick,” she turned seeing him as a younger version of himself, dressed in medieval tunic and pants, smiling to her.

Clara grinned looking down seeing she was dressed in a simple dress and felt her hair was braided with flowers entwined into it. “What year is it?”

“1100s somewhere around there and there's a party going on,” he eyed through the trees before pointing it out, “over here.”

She smiled looking in the direction before looking back to him, “Can we join?”

The Doctor nodded and smiled, “well we should.” He took hold of her hand as they rushed back to the party in the middle of the forest where the music was loudly playing, wine was being drunk and most of the guests were dancing around. He tugged at her pulling her into the dancing group where they danced around being handed wine to drink during the time they were ther.

After a few hours a burly old man shouted out causing the music to die down and everyone to look to him. “A final toast to the lovely couple! We shouldn't keep 'em from their new homestead and the lovely wee babes they're bound to have!” He gave a hearty laugh as he raised his cup and everyone joining turning to look to Clara and the Doctor.

Clara looked around surprised and looked up to the Doctor, “Is – is this our wedding?”

“Is it okay?” His face gained a slight worry, “p-please don't read anything into it. It's the most powerful emotion towards you and I wanted to share it with you.”

She smiled caressing his cheek, “these guys knew how to throw a party.”

The Doctor laughed with relief, “aye they did.”

“Come on then, kiss the bride!” The man shouted once again.

Clara smirked, “well we shouldn't keep them waiting.”

The Doctor grinned and leaned down with Clara leaning up as they softly pressed their lips together in a tender kiss that felt like eternity was passing. They broke apart to see themselves back to modern time and in the dark of the bedroom.

Clara smiled caressing his cheek looking at the silver curls that once again adore his head, “think I like you this way.”

He titled his head slightly with a smirk on his face, “what old?”

“Experienced.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lateness -- heat wave, humidity and the lovely bits of this chapter made it difficult to finish.

Easter holiday couldn't but come soon enough as that meant another decent period of time Clara could spend with the Doctor. As she got out of the car she saw a familiar, but slimmer, rabbit sitting in front of the cottage door, “Mr Tubbs you're looking slim.” The rabbit quickly hopped over to her before sitting up on his haunches wiggling his nose to her as she bent down and picked him up giving him a soft hug, “Oh I missed you too. Hope your nap was good.”

She giggled as he nuzzled against her neck, “I'll take that as a yes and I know the Doctor is planting so let's go see him.” She put Mr Tubbs back down, for a rabbit that slimmed down he was still a large hefty rabbit, and walked with him to the small farm where the Doctor was knelt down digging a small hole for a seed that the raccoon in front of him was holding.

The Doctor smiled looking up to her standing next to him before he stood up in a dirty white shirt and equally dirty jeans , “Ready to get to work?”

Clara giggled, “it looks like you rolled around in the dirt.”

He smirked, looking to her clean shirt and jeans, “And you look a little clean.”

“Guess we'll just have to fix that won't we?”

“Quite.”

 

 

They worked till the sun was starting to set barely finishing the garden planting as the Doctor kept looking to Clara, as winter caused him to be a tired mess spring made him to be an awkward teenager full of energy, and turning away when Clara looked over to him noticing his stare. She stood up smirking and jogging down the way to get back to him to see what was next.

“OW!” She yelled as she stumbled forward before catching herself and sitting on the ground, “Shit, shit.”

He quickly stood up and rushed over looking to her in confusion, “What's wrong?”

Clara was looking down to her now bleeding foot wincing, “Giant piece of wood in my foot.”

“Well I don't understand why you took your shoes off.”

“It was comfortable.”

He smirked kneeling down to see the a small stick of wood poking out of the middle of her foot, “It's okay we'll just go to the garden and you'll be right as rain.”

“Well I can't exactly walk right no-,” she looked up to see a buck standing near by, unknown if it had heard the commotion or was called, “Of course.”

He smiled standing up, with the buck walking up and then bowing, helping Clara to stand, “A mighty steed for my lady.”

Clara giggled, moving to put herself between the buck and the Doctor facing her, “Well this lady needs a bit of help up on said steed.”

The Doctor looked down past her face as he gently placed his hands on her waist, his very awake urges wanting to ignore the injury and enjoy every inch of her right there and then. It didn't help that his dreams of the past few weeks had been filled of that brief moment he had caught her and her friend naked all those months ago.

Clara smirked as they had stood close for a few minutes noticing his view was not of her face but of her body, “Doctor.”

 _Uh, oh._ He quickly brought his eyes up to hers seeing the smile on her face, “s-sorry.”

“Spring huh?”

He nodded slowly, embarrassed, “I'll behave.”

She giggled once again, “maybe I don't want you to behave.”

He groaned softly as he struggled to keep his thought on getting Clara on the buck that was starting to snort to get their attention as it knew what was going on. “Right, right. Garden.”

She make a sudden squeal as he lifted her up in surprise onto the buck, who was very calm as she wrapped her arms around its neck trying not to fall off of it as it suddenly started to jog to the garden with the Doctor following after them. After the short jolting journey he helped her off with the buck trotting out of the garden leaving the two of them alone.

“I, um,” he chuckled nervously, “I need your pants off. I'm sure you don't want them wet as you need to sit pretty close to the water.”

Clara smirked, “is that pool shallow enough to just sit in? I mean we're both covered in dirt so why not just kill two birds with one stone.”

He looked to the river pool that the waterfall dropped into, of course it was shallow enough as he's had to sit in it plenty of times, but he knew what she was getting at and of course he wanted it as well. “Yes.”

She giggled as she carefully walked over to the pool and got in looking to see the Doctor wasn't looking to her once again but was walking in fully clothed without shoes into the water with her and sat still facing away as he started to deal with her foot.

Realizing that the water wasn't cold as she thought it was going to be she quickly settled down in place getting comfortable feeling the flow of water gently rush around her along with a interesting tingling feeling coursing through her body, “You're acting awkward again. Why don't you look at me?”

“Clara if I were to do this while your naked body was in my view, I wouldn't get this out of your foot.”

Clara smirked,“What do you want to do with me?”

He sighed with his hands coming up out of the water circling around above his head, “Silence.”

Suddenly the waterfall sounded odd as she could hear the running water off in the distance but its splashing behind her was not heard. Starting to voice her concern of what was going on she realized sound wasn't coming out, he had done something to cause the sound in a small area to cease. She was quite upset but as she felt the tugging on her foot it became a good thing that he did whatever he did as her foot was hurting quite a bit now and she was, if there was sound, being vocal about it. There was finally end to the pain with the Doctors hand coming around to her showing the offending piece of wood that was in her foot.

Clara continued to watch him as he sat holding her foot for a few moments finally turning to look at her before shifting up to her putting an arm around her waist and bringing their lips together in a more passionate kiss than they had ever done before.

She could feel the vibrations of a moan from his lips as they continued to mash lips together before breaking for a moment of breath. He lifted her up carrying her out of the shallow pool, laying her in the slightly overgrown grass placing gentle kisses along her body as he slowly went down between her legs spreading them before gently kissing and licking the water off the inside of her thighs, all the while there was still no sound being made from their actions.

The feel of his heated breath nearing her core where gentle kisses started to be placed against her shaven mound of flesh added to the tingle her body that she had already been feeling from the healing pool. He cupped his mouth over her sex slipping his tongue into her slowly making her reach down grabbing onto his silver locks letting out a soundless moan.

While it was somewhat awkward to expect sound when she moaned she felt it was heightening her pleasure as she was trying to feel for moans from him which did happen especially now as he gripped her thighs keeping her legs spread as he lapped at the juices that were starting to flow out of her. She arched her back as his attention now fully went to her clit, flicking his tongue over the swelling nub as he kept hold of her. She writhed and moaned digging her hands into the grass on both sides of her as he slowly slid in a finger and then another, crooking them against the spot that was tightening the coil of her arousal quickly.

“Oh fuck!” Her how very loud vocal moan echoed slightly through the forest as the spell had dropped right at that perfect moment as she came hard, tightening her legs against him as he continued to pleasure her during her orgasm for a few moments longer.

Clara laughed in embarrassment of the moan that was suddenly free of its silent bonds with the Doctor, finally free of her grasp stripping off his clothes finally hovering over her to meet her gaze with a smile on his face.

“Don't be embarrassed.”

“Oh god that was loud, what if someone heard that?”

“You and your friend didn't care about that a few months ago.” He grinned, “you were also taking advantage of my silence spell that had pretty good timing on ending.”

“Y-yeah kind of was.” She giggled, “but I blame you for being good.”

“Life times of experience.” He groaned as he felt her hand grasp around him sizing it up with a few slow strokes to his decently sized member, “To answer your question of what I'm going to do to you.” He pushed his hips slightly being pleased as she helped guide him into her tight wet tunnel groaning to her soft moans. “Going to make love to you every waking moment till you have to leave.”

 

 

Clara woke up feeling the soft sheets of his bed beneath her naked form and the sound of an weird cooing at her feet. She could only guess that he had moved her from the garden after she drifted off after the lost count of orgasms she had. Rubbing her eyes she looked down to see the Doctor contently sitting on the foot board, as an owl once again, watching her as he still made the noise softly.

“Don't you ever sleep?”

“Oh I did, then I spent this morning hooting and then hunting and realizing that you might have been disgusted by a dead mouse that I was going to bring you in bed, so I ate it.” He swayed a little like he was proud of the little story telling tale he told her.

She made a face rolling over onto her side as she worked on waking up, “Think I'm a little more disgusted of you telling me you ate it.”

He hopped off the bed and waddled up to her looking her in the eyes, ”Why? Disgusted of a little bit of mouse breath?”

Clara giggled, “yes in fact.”

He stepped back before turning back into his human form, which was surprisingly naked still, laying next to her, “Guess you're going to have to deal with it then.” He grinned and planted a kiss on her lips.

She smirked as she pulled away smelling a hint of mint from his breath, “Oh you brushed.”

“I'm not cruel.” He grinned and pulled her on top of him, “plus I very much did not eat a mouse. I hate having morning breath.”

She giggled again as she straddled his waist, “good to know.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory warning that is a spoiler for this chapter - miscarriage and emotional/mental hardship about the loss

The Doctor looked to the calendar as he made another mark to it, it was the end of July school was out and Clara hadn't come around like she said she would. He had thought it odd as she had been rushing home every chance she could get, something hadn't felt right for the past month either, which started to concern him. Calling her phone he frowned as it went straight to voice mail and even more concern came across his mind as he realized the message was different, she was crying as she recorded the message “Hey yeah, um, not around. I'll try to get back with you but it might be a while.”

He sighed and looked to Mr Tubbs who had gotten up on the chair as he was concerned as well, “I'm going to see what's the matter. Don't be surprised if I'm not back in a couple days.” He gently patted the rabbit and walked outside to the warm morning, it was going to be a far distance to travel without a car but of course druids really didn't need cars especially when there were other fun ways to travel. He started in a run jumping up transforming into his owl form flapping as hard as he could before passing into a tree and out of another a kilometer away, tree striding was the best trick he learned especially after finding out that Missy was using it against him all those years ago. Scaring a group of birds that was perched in the tree nearby Clara's flat as he exited out he let out a small chuckle as he flew around the building before finding her bedroom window landing on the thin ledge and looked inside trying to see her.

He sighed as he saw the rumpled mess of the bedspread, no Clara, but knew that she was here he could feel it. He balanced himself on one foot as his other touched the window softly speaking causing it to disappear for a brief moment so he can hop inside. Turning back to his human form he looked back to the window to make sure it had properly returned before softly treading out of the bedroom looking into the living area seeing that she was curled up on the small sofa asleep.

He sat down on the floor in front of her looking at her face, the bags and redness of her eyes telling him she hadn't slept properly and that she had cried herself to sleep recently. He frowned gently caressing her unkempt hair softly speaking, “Clara?”

Clara groaned a little moving from his touch before she opened her eyes sleepily and gasped, “H-how did you get in here?”

He smiled moving his hand to feel her forehead for a temperature, “It doesn't matter. Is everything alright?”

She hit his hand away quickly and rolled over in another tired groan, “Please just go away.”

“Go? Clara.” He frowned once again, “I've never seen you like this.”

“I'm fine.”

He could hear the wavering in her voice as she tried to hide her tears once more, “No, you're not.” Gently placing a hand on her arm he softly spoke, “What happened last month? Because my gut has been in knots for that long.”

There was a long pause before she inhaled giving away she was crying which now gained sound as she blurted out, “I-I was pregnant..”

His eyes went wide as he shifted to sit on his knees gently squeezing her arm. _Was pregnant_ , he felt so stupid especially about not asking about protection, she had just become a teacher and he felt like he had just destroyed something she had looked forward to all her life, “Oh Clara.”

“I'm sorry.”

He quickly replied to her, his voice cracking slightly, “W-why are you apologizing? You don't have to be sorry for anything.”

She rolled back over looking up at him as she tried to fight with her tears, “I didn't think I-I could be pregnant I was told that I could never --”

He put his arms around her pulling her up into a protective embrace whispering into her ear, “It's okay.” The tears started to appear as she finally started to cry into his shoulder, “Why don't we pack some things up and we go back to my place? Don't even have to walk to the car.”

“I was so, so happy when I found out and then I woke up -” She started to bawl almost masking what she was saying, “It's my fault.”

“What? No.”

She continued to sniffle through what she was trying to say, “I didn't say I wasn't on the pill or anything.”

“Clara, love, it's more my fault for that.” He slowly pulled away so he could look at her after she had calmed down slightly, “But regardless I'm going to take very good care of my wife.”

“I'm not your wife.”

The Doctor looked at her with a small soft smile he was going to propose to her when she had arrived at the cottage, her being pregnant would have been icing on the cake in his eyes but now, regardless of what had happened or what was going to happen he was now bound to her to make sure she was protected. “Will you be?”

She gave a very tiny laugh and sniffled wiping away the tears, “This is a bad time you know that?”

“I know.” He leaned up kissing her forehead softly before looking back to her, “Please let me take you home.”

Even though she was home Clara knew very well what he meant and nodded. “I just need to pack.”

He smiled, “pack a few things if you want, don't fuss too much we can always buy it if you need it.”

Clara nodded and got up with his help before going into her bedroom and coming back dressed in a very plain outfit, very quickly brushed hair and carrying a small bag.

“All set?”

She nodded in reply still wiping away tears that would still trickle down her face. The Doctor smiled and went out of the living area and closed her bedroom door, pressing his hand to the middle of it and speaking softly, opening it back up to reveal it was not her bedroom but the inside of his cottage.

Clara gasped stepping in and then looked to the Doctor, “H-how did you do this?”

He grinned, “It's a gate spell, just a one time use have to remake the way here, best for emergency getaways and especially when I didn't take a car here. Get comfortable I'll be right in.”

Clara nodded and walked back to the bedroom taking her shoes off and putting the bag down before climbing in, she hadn't gotten much sleep in the past much but something about being at the cottage was helping her doze off.

 

 

\------

 

 

Clara woke up to feeling some tugging at her hair and the gentle cooing noise, chittering he had called it, at her head as she woke up. She looked up to see the Doctor as an owl taking strands of her hair in his beak and pulling, like he was combing it. “What are you doing?”

He pulled his head away to get her hair out of his beak, “Preening though works better on feathers.”

She looked out the window and saw that it was around afternoon, as he never kept clocks around the house and her cellphone in her bag she didn't know what time it really was, “What time is it?”

“More like what day, you slept almost two days.”

Her eyes widened, it had been quite a while she had a decent amount of sleep but to sleep through two days was a feat, “Two -two?”

He gently put his feathery forehead to hers, “Clara don't be worried about that. Let me worry about that.”

She smiled as she enjoyed feeling him against her then sighed as her stomach loudly rumbled, “Guess I should eat too.”

He waddled to the edge and hopped off changing back to normal, “What would you like? I can pop into town to grab some things.”

She sat up, she didn't want to be left alone she had been doing it for a month and now with him taking her away and being able to sleep maybe going out was the best thing to do, “C-can I go with you?”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure?”

Clara nodded rubbing her arm, “I've been stuck in my flat for a while. I want to go.”

“Clara you just got here.”

“And I finally slept more than 2 hours at a time.”

He sighed, he was more concerned with how she would feel as the village was quiet but she could end up running into something that would upset her, “Alright, but don't push yourself if you feel uncomfortable or you want to run away even if we just get there, let me know.”

“Alright.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Clara felt almost like an outsider more than she thought the Doctor would have been. A few of the older towns folk had been surprised of his presence with a few coming up and giving a quick greeting. The cashier chatted him up at the shop as Clara looked around, mistaking her for being his daughter which he quickly turned around to telling the cashier outright she was his partner. Clara almost hid when he made the statement, of course they were romantically involved she had gotten pregnant even – no shouldn't think of that again, not ever again.

She jumped a little as the Doctor took her hand seeing she was in a little bit of a daze, “Alright?”

Clara nodded and gave a polite little wave to the cashier as they walked out with their shopping and back on their way home.

“John?” A familiar voice called out behind them, “it's a surprise to see you here.” The village doctor paused as they turned around seeing Clara standing with the Doctor, “Miss Oswald wasn't it?”

“Y-yes.” she stuttered as she couldn't for the life of her remember his name, “I'm sorry I forgot your name.”

He smirked, “It's alright. It's Alfred, Alfred Newman. I'm amazed to see you again.”

The Doctor could feel Clara being nervous as she didn't know what to reply with, “We've been seeing each other since that night. Though she's taken a bit ill recently, taking care of her.”

“Getting back into things?”

“Somewhat, though just for her.”

Doctor Newman sighed, “Eh, just as well. Been needing a hand lately all these new families coming around I'm about to petition for a hospital. Up to my elbows in ba - “

As soon as the word started to form the Doctor butted in giving a quick smile, “I'll let you know about giving you a hand.”

He eyed him, “I dunno it's been a while John.”

“Just give me some simple things. You'll be amazed.”

Newman grinned extended his hand to which the Doctor shook, “Alright I'll let the town know.”

 

“Shit.” The Doctor sighed after the other doctor left realizing what had just happened, he got pulled into helping with all the cuts, scrapes and other nonsense the town dealt with on a daily basis.

Clara made a small laugh as she commented on the conversation that just happened, “You walked into that one.”

He smirked and turned to her, “Yes, well it was to stop him from saying something to upset you.”

“I know what he was going to say.” Clara sighed and looked down, “up to his elbows in babies.”

The Doctor frowned, wrapping his free arm around her while kissing the top of her head, “I'm sorry love.”

She sniffled putting her arms around him, she was glad he had come and taken her away. He was helping to ease the pain she had foolishly thought she could deal with by herself, “home please.”

“I'll run a bath for you if you like?”

Clara nodded and let go of him just enough so they could walk the rest of the way out of town without stumbling over each others feet.

 

\------

 

Clara walked out of the bathroom in her night gown and towel around her wet hair after the very interesting candle lit bath she had courtesy of the Doctor. She walked by the kitchen back to the bedroom, while she had been hungry the trip out around town had caused her to feel down once again to where she just wanted to sleep.

The Doctor poked his head out of the kitchen looking at her robed figure turning into the bedroom. He followed her in to see her lay down, “Clara.”

Clara spoke softly, “Tired.”

“Because you need to eat.”

“Not hungry.”

The Doctor sighed, he had a feeling this would happen, and walked around to her side putting his arms underneath her lifting her up.

Clara looked at him in surprise, “Hey! What are you doing?”

He smirked as he walked out of the bedroom with her now starting to struggle, her body was surely showing that it was weak as her struggling wasn't going to break free of his hold, “Going to make you eat.”

“John put me down.”

“No, you're going to eat.” He sat down in the seat at the table with Clara in his lap and nodded to the rabbit across the way, “See Mr Tubbs is here and he would like to see you eat too.”

Clara looked to the table seeing the food arranged with Mr Tubbs already eating the pile of greens the Doctor had placed out for him. Her stomach rumbled as it was reminding her of the necessity.

He held up a fork full of food in front of her and smiled, “I'll even help.”

She buried her face into his neck, “Please don't treat me like a child.”

The Doctor sighed and put the fork down putting his arms around her, “Clara I'm not treating you like a child. I am a very concerned partner slash doctor who is making sure of your well being.”

“So why aren't you using some spell to just make me eat?”

“If I did that what kind of man would that make me?” He picked the fork back up of the cooling chicken pasta bake he had made and ate it, “Plus I can't.”

“What, no spell?”

“No, you're too strong willed.”

Clara chuckled and watched the Doctor fork in another bit of food, “yeah well I don't exactly feel that.”

He held up the fork refilled of food to her once more, “only because you need to eat.”

She sighed and looked to it for a moment before finally the fork in her hand and eating the contents, while it had cooled down to where it was almost cold it was the best thing in the month of hardly eating takeaway. “Oh god so good.” She sat up in his lap bringing the plate up to her as she started to shovel more food into her mouth.

“Hey, hey slow down.” The Doctor chuckled listening, as he couldn't quite watch, her finish to what was his plate of food in no time before taking hers and shoveling a few more bites in before she sat it on top of the empty plate.

“OH yeah I need to stop before I explode.” Clara burped then started to giggle as she looked at Mr Tubbs who had stopped eating and left his mouth open, it was utterly hilarious to see an almost human expression on a rabbit.

The Doctor leaned around to see what Clara was giggling at as she was basically using him as a chair and started to chuckle as well. He started to now laugh as the rabbit thumped a question, “No she's not going to actually explode.” He smiled as she leaned back against him, “there's enough for a few plates.”

“Think my stomach shrank.”

“Depending on how much you didn't eat yes but you just ate two portions and then some because that was my plate.”

“Oh I'm sorry.”

The Doctor chuckled and kissed her temple, “no don't be, I'm happy you ate.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor groaned walking back into the cottage after making a visit to another sprained ankle of one of the many collective nosy women trying to get dirt on him and Clara for the towns unofficial gossip night. As he went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and he noticed a notepad on the counter with “I'm in the garden” with a smiley face on it. He smiled as Clara had been perking up slowly over the few weeks she had been here with her finally officially moved in just a few days ago.

The Doctor perched on a nearby tree after flying over, one of the many benefits of being an owl was the silent flying, and watched Clara enjoy the water flow over her naked body. He luckily gained control of not blurting anything out as he mentally groaned watching her as she ran her hands over her perked breasts – he then sighed he was taking advantage of her even though it was just the two of them. He glided down a ways before turning back into his normal form and walked back into the garden, “You know my shower in the house works.”

Clara jumped gasping and then giggled looking out seeing him, “Yes but it doesn't have healing properties.”

He frowned, hoping she wasn't using it for something it couldn't do, “It's not going to heal anything emotional.”

“I know. It's healed the physical.”

He raised and eye brow in slight confusion, “Did you hurt yourself?”

“No I never had asked you what the tingling sensation was when I was in the pool the first time. I took a guess that it had actually meant it was healing something, especially when my foot was tingling more than my body at first.”

“Clara it doesn't mean you're healed, it could still happen again.”

“I know.” She smiled and walked out of the pool grabbing a towel to dry herself with and then covering up with a robe, “I know but I have you this time. It was stupid of me to just hole myself up.” She brought her hand up to his cheek feeling the coarse 3 day stubble on his face.“Though I think you worrying about me has driven you to forget about shaving.”

He brought his hand up to his face feeling the stubble as well, “Doesn't help that I'm getting calls in the middle of the night for nonsense. I'll shave.”

Clara smirked and scratched her nails gently against the stubble, “Actually I want to see what it looks like grown in.”

“I think I've done it before a few life times when beards were popular.”

Her eyes lit up, “Oh could I see? I mean you were the same back then would probably be better than waiting for it to grow.”

He nodded bringing his hand up to her temple before bringing her into the world of a past life. It was when they were both decently aged, sitting in a castle dining room to an immaculate dinner of the time. Clara smiled feeling the beard and then looked in the background to a woman she had seen before and pointed to, “Hey who's that woman?”

The Doctor turned to look behind him seeing the alternate version of Missy, “Huh, wow didn't realize Missy was a identical reincarn-” He paused realizing Clara had never met her yet and turned back around bringing the past life to an end to question her back in the current time, “Wait have you seen her before?”

“Yeah she had bumped into me the day before,” she paused it felt odd she was going to say it but she wasn't afraid to say it anymore, “before the miscarriage.” Clara looked at him in surprise as he frowned and turned walking away, confused at if she had said something to upset him, “Doctor where are you going?”

“I'll be back tonight Clara, I have to go see someone.”

 

\------

 

 

The Doctor almost slammed opened the door to Missy's garden glaring at Missy as she tended to some flowers with a small pair of shears. He had a sarcastic angry tone as he spoke, “Hello Missy, how _is_ your banishment?”

She looked over to him in a slight surprise but smiled, “Oh, hello John.”

He walked quickly over to her glaring, “So what did Rassilon do? Gave you an offer you couldn't refuse hmm?”

Missy eyed him, seeing his brow furrowing, then started to nervously chuckle, “I don't know what you mean?”

“I know you were around Clara, did you kill my child?”

“Now, John, you need to listen.”

“Listen?!” He grabbed the shears out of her hand threatening her with them, “No, I have EVERY right to _destroy_ you right now. We were friends!”

“John!” Missy stepped back every time he stepped forward, “He made me do it, he controlled me. Forced me to do it to send you a message.”

“Bullshit.”

“John I will let you end my life because by all means I deserve it but please believe me that I am telling the truth!”

“Then I'll give you your last requests.”

Her eyes widened more, she was starting to believe the man in front of her was going to actually end her life, “You know he believes that our world should stay cut off from the rest, no interaction, no mingling of blood, nothing. He's so afraid of another witch hunt that he's willing to spend every moment finding and killing anything that wasn't born from two druids. He's so steeped in dark magic he's not even human anymore, he can't even hide it.” She sighed as she saw his face turn from full anger to one that was slowly changing into curiousness, “You should be grateful that I had more control from his hold and that I didn't kill her Johnathan. Be happy live the rest of your days with her.”

“Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

“I'm not your messenger, I'm his.” She sighed, “and he still controls me. Banishment or not.”

He sighed and rubbed his face then looked to her making a realization of what she had said, “Wait you said another witch hunt?”

“I don't know but that's what he's said a few times when I've eavesdropped but with all the shit he's been doing I don't doubt there's something else to him.”

He pointed to her chair and tables, “Sit over there.”

Missy looked over to him nervously as she did as she was told, “What are you going to do?”

“Seeing for myself what the hell is going on.”

 

~~~~~~

 

The Doctor stood looking around private study of the old castle, in the mid 1700's, as he found the right past life that gave him the notion that this was the memory he was looking for. His eyes widened as he looked upon a younger Rassilon walking in with a large dusty book and an odd hexagonal box.

John bowed and acknowledged him for the elder he still was and watched him as he put the items down on the table letting the past life play out. “How did the conference go?”

Rassilon grinned, “Splendid. The royalty was accepting of my proposal; they will cease with hangings and we will go into hiding.”

John sighed in relief, “Oh thank the goddess.”

Rassilon glared at John, “No thank me, if it was her doing she or father wouldn't have allowed it in the first place.”

John raised an eyebrow, “Elder you can not expect the god and goddess to protect us from everything. They make sure everything stays in balance.”

“Exactly Johnathan which is why I am making sure that this never happens again.” He put aside the box and opened the book to a page that once John looked at knew it was one of the many forbidden dark magic books that once was locked away in the dungeon deep below.

He took a few steps back away from Rassilon. “Why are you wanting to make a phylactery?”

 

~~~~~~

 

 

The Doctor gasped as he felt hands grasp around his neck bringing him around to the present staring at a Missy whose eyes were black telling him right away that she was once again being controlled by Rassilon.

She grimly spoke as she, more like Rassilon, was desperately trying to tighten her hands around his neck, “The only way to make sure your word is law is to make sure you're always in power and I've been doing a damn fine job at that for all these centuries.”

He gasped , “You're killing us.”

Rassilon/Missy frowned as her/his grip tightened more, “Only you and that whore of yours. Time and time again.”

The Doctor felt his knees weaken bringing his hands up to try to fight her away realizing he still had her shears in his grip. He hoped that what he was about to do would release Rassilons control on her as he was starting to near the point of no return and brought the shears back and as hard as he could jam them into her side.

Missy screamed letting go of the Doctor as she stumbled back gripping her now heavily bleeding side before falling to the ground. He dropped to his hands and knees as he gasped for breath his eyes looking over to the bloody shears in his hand and tossed them away. He got up still breathing heavy to catch his breath walking to the door closing it and turning it into a gate back to the cottage.

 

Missy looked up seeing the Doctor had picked her up,“John...” She looked ahead to where they were going seeing that what was a hallway was his cottage, “No that's a bad idea.”

He smirked as he walked into his cottage and closed the door with his foot, “Yes well I do a lot of stupid things but I'm not going to stab my friend and walk away.”

Clara curiously looked into the living area from the kitchen as she heard the door close and talking between two people seeing him carrying Missy. “Doctor? What's she doing here?”

He looked at Clara in a slight surprise but he was glad that the wound that he had inflicted to Missy was towards him and not Clara, “I got my answers sadly I had to defend myself from said answer.” He walked her into the bedroom and laid her down on his side of the bed, “Clara I need my bag.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

Clara looked to the Doctor as he finally walked back into the living area after tending to Missy, “What happened?”

He sighed and sat down next to her on the sofa, “I questioned Missy on why she happened to be around you and when I was viewing a past life to get some more answers Rassilon controlled her and tried to kill me. Sadly only way to get someone to break free is to hurt them.”

Clara looked at him confused, it sounded like he could control people without being there and she was in the house, “Is that even safe to bring her here?”

He nodded, “I have a basic protection over the house and plus I did a pretty good job stabbing her with shears, she's going to be in pain for a bit so he's not going to bother.”

“So why was he trying to kill you?”

“Remember when I mentioned that I had thought that letting normal humans know of the existence of magic was wrong?” She watched her nod, “He's been keeping it that way since the witch trials ended, practically forbidding relationships with humans and killing anyone that even thinks about stopping him.”

“Doing it since the witch trials?” She started to laugh, “You're making it sound like he's hundreds of years old?”

“He is. In a very very bad way.” He sighed leaning against the arm rest, “There's a spell, a horrible one at that where you take your soul and put it in a box, a phylactery. You die, phylactery remakes you. Phylactery is destroyed you best hope you can remake one quick – which is difficult to do as it takes a few days to make.”

Clara smirked in amusement, “I've read Harry Potter and that sounds a lot like the horcruxes Voldemort made.”

He looked to her in slight confusion as he was so out of the times in the terms of literature and some of the arts but was amused there was a book that had talked about something similar, “Multiples?”

“Yeah and it made him less and less of a person and weaker when they were destroyed.”

He groaned at the thought of having to deal with multiples, “Luckily you can only have one at a time.” He sighed, “we just need to know where it is.”

Missy's voice suddenly came from around the corner, “it's in his cave, buried.”

The Doctor looked up to see her holding herself up and got up himself to help her sit down in his place, he never questioned how she knew things but she was never wrong, “Melissa you should be resting.”

Missy frowned looking up to him as she sat down, “And I shouldn't be here even with any form of barrier you have up.”

“Honestly no matter how much you've vexxed me I was not going to let you be weak if he decided to kill you after letting me run away.”

“I'm amazed I hadn't already after not – ”

“What done is done.”

Clara looked at the both at them in confusion, “What's done?”

Missy looked at him in disbelief that Clara was asking the question, “You didn't tell her?”

“Because that's not something to bring up anymore. I told her what Rassilon believes in, nothing more.”

Missy huffed then looked to Clara starting to speak, “Clara I -”  
  
“NO!”

Clara looked to the Doctor as he stood glaring to Missy in anger and stood up putting her arms around him, she knew he was still trying to protect her, “Doctor it's okay, let her tell me what she has to say.”

He put his arms around her and sighed, “I'm sorry, you're right.”

Missy looked to the two and watched the Doctor nod to her, “Clara understand I was being controlled by Rassilon, I was being made to kill you luckily I could focus the spell elsewhere. So it was just as much my fault as much as his.”

Clara nodded as she let go of her hold of the Doctor looked at Missy, “No thank you actually. I don't know how the Doctor would have reacted to me being gone again.”

He rubbed at the back of his neck trying not to think of it, “Let's not think of that.”

 

 

 

Missy regretfully stayed for the few days that the Doctor made her regardless of the healing spring healing her in the day she soaked. Once she was allowed to finally go and given the direction to head towards since the Doctor forgot to make another gate to her garden she turned into her raven form and flew off, striding easily through the trees. Easily through trees till something dark and sinister grabbed her as she slipped out of the tree.

Rassilon looked at his messenger as his pale veined hand held her with the help of black magic tendrils, “You're probably wondering why I haven't ended your life little raven...” His eyes narrowed looking at Missy struggling and squawking loudly trying to get free as he started to work a spell to gain a more dominate hold onto her, “I still have need for you to end this all.”

 

 

\------

 

 

The Doctor sighed, he couldn't fall asleep and everything that happened was bothering him more and more. He carefully slid out from under Clara, who was using his chest as a pillow, and after throwing on a sweater and pants walked out into the forest heading into the garden. Of course as someone who can change into an owl he enjoyed the nights, especially when the moon was full, walking from the shadows and back out into the light. It was almost how he was feeling how his life was going, waves of light and then walking in the dark.

He found a spot in the garden to kneel, he needed to find out what Rassilon had meant by killing him over and over again. Were his past lives hiding things from him?

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The younger Rassilon smiled and walked towards him patting his shoulder, “While I think you would make a great Elder, Johnathan, that will never happen in this lifetime for you.”

John raised an eyebrow to him, “Who do you have in mind?”

“Me.”

John chuckled starting to become worried of what Rassilon was meaning, “Elder that is a very amusing but you will eventually pass into another life.”

Rassilon leaned in to him whispering, “That's why I am making a phylactery and you're going to help me.”

John shook his head wanting to move and run as far as he could, “No, never that is sacrilege against the Goddess.”

“Oh, I didn't ask you to help me.” Rassilon smirked and he walked behind John taking the already bloodied dagger from underneath his robe, “I'm making you, as I did that wife you had been trying to hide from me. You can't hide from my ravens John.”

Johns eyes widened by the fear of what Rassilon said and then a gasp as a blade pierced into his back with Rassilon whispering into ear once more, “Thank you for your services.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Doctor gasped as he quickly excited out of the life memory and into one after another showing Rassilon as he slowly aged into the man he currently knew killing his past lives by various different means till the visions stopped and he came back to the cold silent night of the present gasping trying to calm himself of the sights and feelings of what had happened.

Why was Rassilon so fearful of him and Clara to keep killing one or the other over and over again? Why were the two of them reincarnated into the same two people if this was to keep happening?

He shouted out as he could not contain the question any longer, “WHY?!”

He started to sob before being startled as he felt a hand gently run through his hair to comfort him, of course Clara would have went after him when she found him not in bed anymore, she didn't need to see him like this though. “Clara.”

“Shhhh my child.” The voice was not Clara's but in his heart sounded familiar.

He opened his eyes to see something he never thought he would have seen in any of his life times. There before him was a tall young fair skinned maiden with a crown of twigs adorning her silky black hair, the white robed dress draped around her barely hiding the roundness of her stomach. She smiled softly as she watched his eyes widen in realization to who she was.

The Doctor sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve bowing his head down, “Mother Goddess. You shouldn't be here.”

Both of her hands caressed his face turning it to look to her once more as she softly smiled towards him, “What type of mother would I be if I could not comfort my child properly in this time of need?”

How she spoke was just as graceful and fluid as the most beautiful river on the planet and he stumbled on his words as her presence was just as surprising to him, “Your light is comfort enough -- I-I never expected you to come to me at any time. Especially now.”

“Oh but I do think you need me.” She giggled slightly as she swayed as if she was off balance, “forgive me I forgot how interesting these bodies are especially when carrying Father. I must sit.” Watching him help her sit down on one of the taller rocks and noticing him eyeing her form especially as she placed a gentle hand to her stomach she smiled, “Clara would have been this far along, you should try again you two would make wonderful children.”

The Doctor shook his head averting his gaze from her, “So Rassilon can hurt me all over again?” He sighed as he sat back down in front of her, “I got lucky with getting her back in this lifetime.”

She raised an eyebrow to his comment and smirked, “Oh, I guess it was luck.”

 _Stupid Doctor of course it wasn't luck._ “S-sorry.”

She giggled, “it's okay.” The Goddess gasped and quickly grabbed his hand and placed it to the side of her stomach letting him feel the small movements of what would be the Horned God's reincarnation, “do you feel him?” She grinned and made a soft squeal of enjoyment, “Oh I forgot how wonderful it felt in this form.” She frowned as he pulled his hand away, seeing him bow his head more trying to hide his further sadness, “Oh my child I'm sorry. It's been a while since I have been on the Earth. I get excited by all the pleasures.” She ran through her fingers through his silver curls feeling him relax.

He sniffled, “How long are you going to be here?”

“Only till the morrow.”

He cautiously looked up only to be greeted to her smile, it made him forget all the horrors he had just experience moments ago but the question still swirled in his head, “I have to end Rassilon don't I?”

“Why do you think that?”

“There's no reason for me and Clara to practically reincarnate into our exact selves to just get killed again.”

She sadly nodded, “you're tied just as much into that abysmal contraption as Rassilon is. It is the balance to be haunted by the souls you destroy for it's creation.”

“What happens if we do destroy it?”

“You'll be free and he'll be no more.”

“What about reincarnations?”

She smiled and shrugged, “spoilers.”

“Of course I wouldn't get an answer for that.”

She smiled feeling the stubble on his face, “Oh my child, if I gave you all the answers you wouldn't proceed how you should.”

“And how should I proceed?”

The Goddess grinned, “By being you. By being a husband, a father, a protector – A Doctor.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those unknown with Wicca/Pagan beliefs the Horned/Sun God and the Goddess celebrate a sacred marriage in the spring where the Goddess then conceives what will the be the Horned Gods reincarnation (as he passes on Samahain (Oct 31)) when she gives birth during Yule (winter solstice). It's why I made her slightly pregnant.
> 
> Phylactery - I pulled straight out of Dungeons and Dragons and did some minor changes. Rassilon isn't a Lich but he sure isn't still alive by any means.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter

As soon as dawn broke the Goddess gave the Doctor a surprising hug and kiss on the forehead before walking back into the forest disappearing back to her realm. He stood there staring at where she had been, his mind going through everything that had been discussed even if it was about little things. He smiled and rushed back towards the cottage as Clara was soon to be waking, even though he hadn't slept in over 24 hours he felt like a young man again. He walked in and walked into the bedroom seeing Clara still sleeping and crawled into bed leaning over her gently placing soft kisses on the corner of her mouth to wake her.

Clara groaned slightly, starting to stretch before finally opening her eyes looking at the childish grin on his face, “you're in a good mood this morning.”

He was still smiling as his eyes were memorizing every curve of her face, “Oh yes very much so.”

“Did you sleep in the garden?”

He shook his head, “The Goddess visited me last night.” He finally completely got into bed and laid down beside her, “Oh you should have seen her Clara.”

Clara rolled over and sat up on her arm looking at him in surprise, “Wait like Mother Earth Goddess?”

“Yes.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah why wouldn't it be?”

Clara shrugged looking him over for any scrapes and bruises, “I would have thought they don't come down unless they have to.”

He sighed the smile finally worn off his face, “ She came down because Rassilon had said something to me and I needed to find out the answer. It wasn't a pleasant experience and thats why she came.”

“There's a reason other than soul mates?”

He nodded slowly, “a part of the spell is that you have to sacrifice people and I found out those souls are tied to the phylactery as well. To drive the creator mad for what he's done.”

Clara frowned, “Well it doesn't seem to be working.”

“That's because he was already mad.” He pulled her over onto him wrapping his arms around her in a gentle embrace. “But we have an advantage this time around, we know what's going on and we can stop him permanently.”

Clara wiggled a bit to settle in getting comfortable, “What's going to happen to us?”

“What do you mean what's going to happen to us?” He grinned, “Free to do whatever like we always could. Speaking of which I take it you would like to go back to work?”

“I was going to wait till next year actually.”

He angled himself to look at her face, “Is everything alright?”

She smiled pushing herself up a bit to show her face, “Yeah, of course. I just want to spend some more time with you.”

His mind was full of thoughts about what had all happened he was worried that she was too attached to him now, “Clara if I ruined your passion for teaching in anyway – “

“No! No far from it.” She gave a small smiled while running her hand over his chest and arm feeling the texture of the sweater, “In fact you had asked a certain question at a certain bad time I was hoping if you were going to ask it again.”

The Doctor reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small forest green ring box placing it on his chest in front of Clara, “You mean this question?”

“Yes.”

“Is that a yes to the question?” He chuckled, “Or well I had asked another question just now. No, two.”

She giggled as she stopped him from rambling further on, “Yes to all the questions.” She gasped as he opened the ring box to the ring it held, a small diamond seated in the middle of silver rose petals and its band looking like a stem, “Oh my goodness.”

“I hope it's alright? I don't really deal with metal or stone but I think you deserved something other than a question,vows and endless flowers that will eventually wilt,” he smiled as he took the ring out of the box and gently placed it on her finger, “luckily the local jeweler enjoys a challenge actually asked if he could keep the design.”

Clara smiled, surprised that the ring was a perfect fit, “it's amazing. In fact,” she pulled off the other ring on her hand and placed it on her ring finger where it almost neatly butted up to the other, “this is my mums ring. Would it be alright if I wore it with it?”

The Doctor smiled gently taking hold of her hand bringing it up to his lips kissing at her fingers, “be very honored to.”

Clara perked up, “OH! I need to call dad and gran! Tell them the news.”

“Spring.”

“What?”

He chuckled, “if they ask if we set a date yet tell them in the spring, that is if that's alright with you. That way I can properly meet them at Yule, er Christmas, and then we will have time to arrange everything.”

She giggled giving him a big smirk, “I think I know why also spring too.”

The Doctor laughed, “ perhaps but I would like to properly meet them. Also I don't want to make it seem like things are being rushed for the wrong reasons.”

“It is perfect.” She leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, “I can't wait.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while to post... I actually caught myself filling in a later chapter - had to stop myself.

The end of Summer turned into Fall and then swiftly into Winter with the Doctor finally meeting her Grandmother, Father and Linda. At first it was an awkward meeting as he couldn't believe how much she had told them of him. Granted she didn't tell them what he could do but in time it would have to be spoke of especially if they had children.

Winter dredged on with the Doctor being a grumpy owl to Clara's surprise. While he would just blame it on the world being asleep she believed it was something deeper than that especially when she would cuddle up with him and he seemed to relax. Her hands slowly ran through the silver locks of his hair causing a soft moan to spring up once in a while.

“Maybe you've been an owl too long?” Clara idly posed the question as she gently ran her nails through his hair.

“Possibly, there are some druids that enjoy their animal form so much they don't know what it's like to be human anymore.”

“Can druids have kids in their animal form? Like with other animals.”

“No.”

“That's a shame.”

He nodded as he scratched at his face through his fully formed beard, he hadn't even thought of growing it in till the recent and it was something to get used to. “It is, a few times we could have saved species but it is the will of the God and Goddess.”

“Doesn't seem right though if they just let them die.”

“But how will humanity learn if nothing dies?” He cleared his throat realizing the harshness of his question, “I'm sorry that was rude of me. It meant the question as more of a statement meaning that we can not expect a higher power to help all the time, a balance.”

Clara softly smiled, “So that we're not dependent on them, like kids. But like good parents they remind us about the ways of life.”

“Exactly.” He smiled in thought softly speaking almost to himself, “you'll be a great mum.”

“I hope so.”

“I know so.”

 

\------ 

 

Clara smiled as she looked to a well dressed Doctor as they stood in front of the minister at the small outdoor ceremony which was mostly of Clara's family, Doctor Newman and his wife and Clara could have sworn a few animals were actively watching as well. Cords were gently tied around their clasped left hands as the Doctor requested a traditional hand-fasting ceremony was to be done on top of the standard wedding ceremony, as while true Druids were dying out the practices were still alive and well and accepted in the modern age to much of the Doctors enjoyment. The reception was small and while he would have enjoyed it to continue any longer he wanted to be with his wife and only his wife tonight.

 

Clara giggled as the Doctor carried her as they arrived home carrying her over the threshold of the cottage to the bedroom and laid her gently down on the bed helping her strip herself of any thread of clothing with him following suit with her help. Clara surprised him by pulling him into bed and laying against his chest as she took hold of his half hardened member gently stroking him.

He let out a few soft moans as she brought him slowly around to full attention, his hand rubbing and kneading at her back his finger tips out of reach of reciprocating the feeling to her. A groan slipped between his lips as her warm wet tongue flicked around the tip, he gripped at her side pulling at her as he wasn't going to let himself be the only one being pleasured at the moment.

Clara paused and looked up to him wondering why he was pulling at her, “don't you want this?”

“Oh I do Clara but you're laying to where I can't enjoy you.” He smiled as he saw the realization on her face and then the replying smirk as she finally moved herself to straddling his chest. She slowly wrapped her lips around his cock once again as he pulled her ever closer as he started to softly run his tongue over her folds taking in the start of her arousal flowing from her. 

She stopped what she was doing once more to moan and writhe slightly as his tongue slowly slipped in and out of her, it had been practically a year and she did not realize how much she had missed his touch – well his tongue in that regard. His hands gently gripped at her waist as he expertly tasted her as she continued to move, Clara had all but given up trying to continue as her hand to pump him erratically as she groaned out a yes.

He chuckled as she let out a gasp as his lips took in her clit and started to suck slowly on the engorged nub till she cried out as the orgasm took her swiftly with him lapping at her eagerly almost bringing her off once more till she managed to stop him.

“Oh wow...” she laid against him slowly stroking him once again reveling in the glow of a much long awaited orgasm.

“Need a break?”

She smiled sliding herself down straddling his waist still facing away and slowly sliding him into her wet core. “No you need to get me off again.”

The Doctor groaned at the warmth and wetness surrounding him and sliding against him as Clara started to grind against him burying him deep as she could. Her hand gently grazed against his balls causing him to unexpectedly hitch his hips up into her causing more gasps, luckily not of pain but pleasure. He gently grabbed hold of her pulling her down and rolling them on their sides so he could do all the work, he wanted to please her not the other way around as she was his Goddess this night.

She moaned bringing her hand up running it through his hair before gripping at it as his thrusts were slow and deep kindling the fire once again. The way he held her, whispered her name and filled her over and over again, even with being shown that they were soulmates, the feeling was unbelievable. She moaned as his hand grazed the inside of her thigh slinking down to where his fingers rested on her clit slowly rubbing it.

He groaned as she clenched around him pleading for him to go faster as he was deliciously keeping her on the edge till his own need to release was starting to twinge. He loved how she writhed in his arms as his moments sped up gradually, keening for more as she was finally getting close. He arched with a loud groan as she pulsed around him as she came with him furiously thrusting still before spilling deep inside her.

Clara made some gently hums as she basked in the after glow as they cuddled up together fingers intertwined with each other, “this feels so right.”

The Doctor chuckled kissing at her shoulder softly, “I was worried.”

“Worried?”

“That it would feel wrong.”

 

Missy sat against her will as her raven on a branch a distance off, with ghostly tendril wisps of Rassilons spell surrounding her, staring through the window to the two naked lovers relaying what she was witnessing to Rassilon. Every time they do not heed my threats but no matter this endless nonsense will end once and for all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter basically is a quick shoot through the months (I have marked them)

Clara laughed to Mr Tubbs and the Doctor as once she found out she was pregnant they were bringing her things to where it almost became a battle to which the Doctor had at one point, as they sat in the living area, turned into his owl form screeching and hissing displaying an aggressive fluff of feathers towards the rabbit making him squeak in fear running off.

Clara looked to the Doctor in surprise at what had just happened, “John, why did you do that?”

He quickly straightened up looking to Clara and around trying to find the rabbit as he was surprised even at himself, “Oh, oh Goddess. I don't know what came over me.”

Clara looked around for a few moments before finally spotting Mr Tubbs peeking out from a potted plant watching the two, “Come here sweetheart. You know the Doctor didn't mean it.”

The Doctor sat timidly on the sofa arm still as his owl self, “T-that was a territorial display. Oh goddess I am sorry.”

She went over picking up Mr Tubbs and sat down on the sofa soothing the rabbit as it was still slightly scared of the Doctor who was sitting on the other end, “I know you're trying to protect me Doctor but I'm sure Mr Tubbs wouldn't try to kill me, he's trying to help take care of me too.” She smiled as the rabbit was starting to nuzzle against her, “And I will enjoy both of your help if you work together.”

He looked down downs his feet,“Yes mum.”

Clara giggled, “don't start with that.”

 

 

\------

**October**

 

 

Clara rushed in, a slight look of fear on her face, looking around the cottage for the Doctor who had walked in after a few moments after looking at her in confused worry.

“What's wrong?”

She sighed in relief, “I saw Missy in the village. Had some weird stuff around her, definitely gained peoples attention. Luckily I didn't get near her and got to the car as soon as I could.”

“What did she look like?”

“She looked like she was smoking like she had been set on fire. Wisps and stuff.”

He walked close to her and took her by the arms, it was a serious matter especially if Missy was controlled once again, “Did she have black eyes?”

Clara thought for a moment and nodded, “Yes.”

“She's controlled again.” He sighed, of course Rassilon would know again an Elder knows what his circle was doing and even if they were banished Rassilon still knew, “Damn it he must have gotten her when she left the territory of the forest.”

“I don't remember wisps the last time.”

“Yes those are new and I won't know what it's about because Missy was my only source of information.”

Clara started to tear up, the thought of losing a child again and her raging hormones were bringing everything back full force, “What are we going to do?”

He pulled her into a gentle embrace kissing the top of her head, “I'll accompany you , you can see about letting me in as an owl if you want. Bet the kiddies will get a kick out of that.”

Clara laughed through the tears, “Are you sure? Eight year olds can get pretty wild.”

“I know you can think of something.”

 

 

\------

**January**

 

 

The Doctor woke to dishes clattering and water sloshing in the middle of the night, of course turning over to see no sign of Clara meant she was the one making all the noise. He got up and walked into the kitchen seeing a very pregnant Clara in her nightgown picking at specks remaining on a plate, he spoke softly gently putting his hands on her waist trying the best not to startle her, “You shouldn't be doing dishes you need to rest.”

Clara groaned in frustration, it was difficult to sleep and plus the recent urge to make sure everything was spotless was always in her mind, “I can't rest I want to clean.”

“Well that's more the reason to rest, you're getting the house ready for the baby.” He kissed at the back of her hair and then to her shoulder, just as she was nesting he needed to reinforce the barriers around the cottage as it meant the baby was soon to arrive and they needed the protection as everyone would be at their most vulnerable.

“But it isn't due for another three weeks.” She sighed, she was finally starting to feel tired whether it was from not sleeping or from whatever the Doctor was doing that made her relax.

“Doesn't mean it won't come early.” He took the plate out her hands and kissed her cheek, “Go rest, I'll clean up.”

He smiled as she slowly waddled off to bed. He looked down to the sink and saw that the only dirty dish was the one in his hand and it was pretty much clean but made sure to give it another wash and rinse. As he dried off his hands he heard a loud thunderous clap and Clara suddenly shouting.

“JOHN!”

The Doctor rushed into the bedroom looking to Clara who was against the wall staring out the window to Missy, still under Rassilons control, outside attempting to break the now visible and crackling barrier spell on the house. He quickly reached for her pulling her out of the bedroom from the state of fear she was in and into the living room before grabbing the phone and dialing a number. “Matthew, emergency.” After putting the phone down he tugged on Clara once again, opening the front door into another dark unknown place with him staring through the open door, he was the only thing between Clara and Missy at that moment.

Clara pushed at him not understanding why they were standing in front of the door with Missy breaking through the window, “John close the door.”

“Not yet.”

“JOHN!”

He turned around looking to Clara, “Trust me please and whatever you do don't look.” Clara took a few breaths before she nodded and was in surprise to the kiss he suddenly planted on her lips causing her to shut her eyes. She was confused until she heard the roar of Missy charging through the door which turned into a blood curdling scream with a bright white light accompanying it.

He broke the kiss holding her close to him as she was trying to catch her breath and calm down from the crying she was now doing, “it's okay. You can look.”

 

A new voice came from behind them and when Clara finally turned around to look she saw a very dressed down priest, a man possibly the same age as her, in front of them. “John.”

The Doctor sighed and looked to the man, “Matt, I am sorry that I had to make this request of you.”

Matthew smiled and patted his shoulder showing them the way out of the hall before going over to Missy to tend to her, “It was to save your friend from the evil that plagued her.”

Clara looked back to him before looking to the Doctor in a confused state as they walked into the main hall of the church, “Doctor what-what's going on?”

“We're in a church, the one in the village. I had asked the Father for a gateway especially if Rassilon tried anything.”

“W-what was that light?”

He smirked, “God – He gets quite upset over possession.”

“Will she be alright?”

“Honestly I don't know, neither one of us would know if the request would have even worked.”

Clara stared at him wide eyed as she sat down in a pew, “y-you didn't know if it was going to work?!”

“Well either way she was going to be stopped. I have no power in here and neither would Missy or Rassilon.” He sighed and looked to Matthew as he helped walk a dazed Missy inside before looking to Clara, “you have to stay here Clara. Matthew will protect you till this is over.”

She watched in confusion as the Doctor walked back down the hall they had left from before realizing what he was going to do, “JOHN! NO!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and comments and the kudos! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've practically finished the story. So let's bust out these chapters daily shall we?

Rassilon stared at the Doctor as he strided out of tree back in the Doctors own forest, “What would the Goddess think, using another magic?”

The Doctor sighed looking to Rassilon and the area that was being damaged by the negative energy that he surrounded himself with, Rassilon had centuries on him in the ways of magic that he knew of now. “You gave me no other choice.”

“Only because you're weak. I'm standing here because I know the full potential of the old magics.”

“For the wrong reasons.” The Doctor outstretched his arms looking around to the softly snow covered forest, “This isn't the middle ages where people believed. There are other beliefs, new beliefs, new magics. Science.”

“They've turned their backs on the Gods!”

He pointed towards Rassilon, “SO HAVE YOU!”

“Because they turned their backs on me!” Rassilon glared harshly at the Doctor, “Innocents killed and they did nothing!”

"What did you expect them to do? Kill them back?! They oversee us and show us our own path not fight our own battles.”

“They used to.”

The Doctor smirked, “Yes well I know you picked this time since we're all a little vulnerable.”

 

\------

 

Matthew rushed over to Missy as she was trying to stand after shortly waking from her experience, “What do you think you are doing?!”

She glared to the priest, “I need to help John.”

“Getting controlled is not a way to help him.”

“No but digging an abysmal box from a cave is. Rassilon has left the cave to go after him himself.”

Clara slowly stood up, they needed to destroy the box it was the only way, “We're going and getting it.”

Both Matthew and Missy looked to Clara and surprisingly spoke in unison, “You're not going.”

“No I am going.” Clara frowned looking at the both of them, “I am not going to just sit here and hope you don't get made into a puppet or know my husband died without me.”

“Clara I commend your service as being a wife but,” Matthew sighed, “you're very pregnant and who knows what this box can do other than reform this Rassilon from the dead. I can go with Missy and help her, in fact it would be for the best.”

Missy huffed and made Clara sit down as see seemed like she was going to talk to her but suddenly spoke, “Sleep”, casting the spell onto Clara.

Matthew glared at Missy, “Why did you do that?”

Shrugging and smirking, “It's best the never argue with a pregnant woman.”

“Alright but don't do it again.”

She rolled her eyes, “Ugh fine, fine. I'll need to make a gate is that alright?”

“Yes.”

 

\------

 

The Doctor and Rassilon continue to glare at each other as they stood in the forest in the middle of the night with the Doctor suddenly speaking, “I challenge you.”

Rassilon started to laugh, “Challenge?! You can't challenge what you stopped being apart of.”

The Doctor smirked, he was the Elder of his land even though he had no other druids for a proper circle but even if so other druids would respect him regardless, “Then I accept your challenge since you're on my territory.”

Rassilon shook his head smirking over the Doctors attempt to be the better man in the situation, “Oh you don't have to do any formalities I was just going to kill you anyway.”

The Doctor put his hand up, “No spells.”

“Of course, besides you don't have that human with you so I can kill her again.” Rassilon roared out as he changed into a very large bear, his fur was grey mimicking the hair that was left on head.

The Doctor nodded, of course an owl couldn't do much to a bear especially a giant bear like Rassilons, but due to some help of his past lives and to Father he had an ace up his sleeve. He just hoped that Rassilon wouldn't take advantage of him transforming but felt Rassilon was wanting the fight. He glared to Rassilon as entered his empowered state transforming into something no modern Druid had seen before; an Owl bear one that looked like his great horned owl and the body like Rassilons bear a fitting adversary to fight. He let out a vicious roar as he stood as his glowing eyes stared down at Rassilon.

“What's this abomination you show me?”

The Doctor spoke in a deep voice in ancient Druid, a side effect of calling an ancient creature forward, “ _We are on equal footing_.”

Rassilon paced back and forth sizing the large creature in front of him, talon fingers and a beak that could easily rip and tear like his own muzzle, “Why do you make this difficult?”

“ _I did not make this difficult, you did once you did all those grievous acts. It is the balance._ ”

“I do not care for the balance anymore.”

The Doctor went to all fours in a defensive stance, “ _Good then we shall battle without anymore protests_.”

Rassilon roared and charged towards the Doctor, “I will enjoy tearing your throat out!”

 

 

\------

 

Clara woke up up on the small bed in the church looking at the note that had “Sorry XO Missy” scribbled onto it. Sighing she noticed an elderly woman, her long hair greyed with the white dress she wore look like it was a size too large, sitting in the corner sitting and smiling softly to her. “Hello.”

“Who are you?”

The woman smiled wider, “Oh, just a caretaker.”

Clara slowly sat herself up with a slight twinge of pain to look to the woman, why would a church employ an old woman for a janitor, “Isn't that a little silly?”

“Of course not child I want to make sure all my children are safe.”

She blushed, “I-I thought you meant janitor. Oh I'm sorry.”

“It means that too. Same for being a mother; you're a teacher, a doctor, a chef, and a caretaker.” She frowned as she saw Clara start to tear up causing her to slowly make her way over to her and sit down comforting her, “Shhhh it's alright, he'll be alright.”

“How do you know?”

“Because when you give the Doctor something to fight for, like making sure his wife and son are protected,” she gently ran her hand over Claras stomach, “he will do it one way or another.”

Clara looked surprised to the old woman, neither her nor the Doctor knew the gender of their child as they wanted it to be a surprise, “H-How?” Clara looked at her and remembered what the Doctor had said about the Goddess and the Gods life cycles, “Gaia?”

The woman grinned and laughed, “Oh, I haven't heard that name in a long time child.”

“W-why are you here?” Clara gasped as the twinge of pain was now worse.

“Breathe.” She comforted her to which Clara now knew was a different pain from any other time, “This is why I am here.”

“Oh god. I need to get to hospital.”

Gaia smirked, “Child, you will be fine. You have the best midwife anyone can ask for.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

Missy and Matthew walked out of the door looking to the forest of the circle she had once been apart of. Rassilons negative energy was the blame to the old and decaying look that was barely even snow covered but it was looking worse after only a few years banishment. She motioned to the priest who was looking the door frame that was built in the middle of the woods. “Yes it's just a door in the middle of the woods, I put it there so I could sneak in and out when I wanted to.”

He shivered realizing they were now outside in the January chill, “How far of a walk? I forgot my coat.”

“Not too far his cave is pretty close.”

Matthew looked around, he was still amazed that they were in another part of the country, and followed Missy, “Do we have to worry about guards?”

“No they're most likely already trying to find the phylactery. Rassilon hadn't left his cave, even his own territory in probably a hundred years.”

“Why has he decided to now?”

“The Doctor and Clara haunt him, it's a condition of the phylactery and of the souls used in the creation of the spell, they will attempt to always destroy the phylactery.” Missy sighed, “this practically is the last chance to stop him as he found a loophole to end any chance of stopping him.”

“What happens if he isn't stopped?”

“I honestly wouldn't know but I know that it'll be your problem, hope they taught you old magic in seminary school.”

Matthews eyes went wide, while he didn't know the extent of what druids could do apart from doors and barriers he really had no clue what he was getting into, and started to pray as they walked closer to a rocky formation.

Missy scoffed as she heard his whispers, “Yeah pray, that will work.”

Matthew glared at her as he continued his prayer for a few moments longer before stopping, “This is no laughing matter.”

Missy stopped and looked at him with a sad look realizing what she had said, “I'm sorry it's a side effect of being controlled for so long. He just hates everything.”

He nodded continued walking past her, “I forgive you.”

They walked into the cave, to Matthews surprise was candle lit, and saw a groundhog furiously digging before realizing there was people there and scurried behind cover of the pile of wooden chests, books and other odds and ins that were strewn around the cave.

Missy looked towards where the groundhog had rush too, “Terra?”

A small squeaky voice came from behind the boxes, “Mistress?”

She smiled and nodded, “I'm not under his hold anymore you can come out. Matthew also is friendly.”

The small groundhog, while dirty had a distinguishable golden coat, came out pointing to the are she was digging, “This is the spot yes?”

Missy frowned kneeling down to her fellow druid, “It's just you?”

“They ran off unsure of what would happen. I think some are watching the battle and I tried to call the other creatures but this cave is so tainted that no animal wants to enter.”

Missy smirked and started to roll her sleeves up standing up and looking to Matthew who was in surprise of the talking animal, “Guess we all become groundhogs then.”

After an hour of digging Terra was the first to notice they had hit something, “HERE! DIG DIG!” They pulled the old dirty covered hexagonal box from its deep hole to which Missy then started to pick the lock to reveal a black beating heart inside.

 

Matthew quickly turned his head away in sickening disgust, “Oh heavenly father. Is that what I think it is?”

Missy smirked at his squeamishness, “Yes, first this and then we burn the box.”

Missy and Terra both gasped, with Terra coming out of her animal form into normal teenage bleached blonde form her robes covered in dirt, as the heart and box were set aflame and burnt to ash sending out a powerful wave of magic. “It is done. We need to find the Doctor.”

Terra nodded her human form was showing almost of her animal with a small bit of buck teeth showing as she smiled, “I will wait for the others. I am sure they know now.”

 

 

 

Missy and Matthew came out of the cottage hearing a low animal growl nearby to which when they tracked it down found the Doctor still in the owlbear form laying in a damaged section of his forest, his fur and feathers bloodied, with Rassilon no where to be found.

Matthew stopped somewhat in fear what what looked like a feathery bear, “What in heavens name is that?”

Missy walked around seeing the great horned owl head and she laughed out of surprise,“Oh my Goddess, it's an owl bear. John?”

Matthew came closer but stepped back as the creature make some odd noises, it sounded like someone talking but he couldn't make the words, “Is he supposed to sound like that?”

“It's ancient Druid.”

“What did he say?”

“He's thanking us for destroying the box when we did, evidently it gave Rassilon long enough of a pause as he raged knowing it was destroyed to let John end it. He's dust.”

Matthew gasped as he watched the creature turn back into what he knew as John but the blood pouring out from the large gashes in his chest made him now focus his attention to now the serious matter, “We need to get him to hospital.”

John shook his head as he breathed heavily,“No... I want to see Clara.”

Missy frowned looking to her bloodied friend, “John there's no other doors back plus you need to get to hospital.”

“No. Please I want to see Clara.”

Matthew sighed and looked to Missy, he knew that John wouldn't give up going to the hospital without making sure she was safe, “No there is another, he set up two.”

“Always over preparing....”

 

\------

 

Missy, the Doctor and Matthew walked through the door back into the church and heard the scream of Clara echo through the other halls. Matthew looked to Missy helping her get the Doctor over and into a pew before rushing off, “Oh.. that's not good.”

 

Matthew rushed back in from the other hallway looking to her, “Missy you need to … um come here.”

Missy looked at him in confusion before looking to John, she hated to go but evidently the situation needed her presence, “Will you be alright?”

John nodded speaking softly, “Y-yes.”

 

Missy entered the room with her eyes falling upon the elderly woman, while she didn't know the form she felt the immediate knowledge of who it was standing before her and she bowed, “Oh Mother Goddess.”

“Where's,” Clara groaned in pain as she leaned against the bed as she had been standing with the Goddess helping her through the pain, “where's the Doctor?”

Matthew sighed, “He's out in the main hall, he's hurt badly. I'll go tend to him and I'm sure Missy will stay here.”

Missy nodded going back to accidentally staring to the Goddess, “Y-yeah... yes I will.”

The Goddess looked to Missy and walked out of the room, “I will be back shortly.”

“Where the... “ Clara gasped once more, “Where's she going?!”

  
“Clara I'm here. I'm sure there's a reason.”

 

 

Matthew walked back in the main hall closing the door to silence Claras cries a little more walking over to the Doctor his eyes closed and slowly breathing kneeling next to him, “John.”

He took a shuddered breath almost as if he was woken from a sleep, “How's Clara?”

“S-she.. she went into labor. Your Goddess and Missy are in there helping her.”

The Doctor mentally nodded, he knew his time was to end here and be born again with his child, it could be the only reason why the Goddess was there, “Last -- last request.”

Matthew sighed, he knew those words all too well, “John you'll be fine we just need to get you to hospital that's all.”

The Doctor opened his eyes slowly looking to his priestly friend with a soft smile, “I'll be fine but not in the way you know.”

“John don't talk of that.”

“Everything goes to her and the baby, Matthew everything do you hear? And to be buried in my garden,” a tear gently rolled down from his eyes, “Clara will let you know what I mean.”

Matthew nodded as tears were trying to flow from his eyes as well, “Of course Johnathan. I would do last rites as well but well - .”

“Do your duty, we are in your house.”

“I will do that Elder.”

He scoffed with a small cough after doing the action, “Ugh titles... I hate titles... robes.” He then sighed, “You would think... feeling all my past lives deaths w-would have prepared me for this...”

“It's alright to be afraid.”

“I-I'm far beyond afraid, terrified....”

Matthew looked back as he heard Missy shouting “a boy!”

“John, it's a boy,” Matthew looked at him as he laid there barely moving eyes closed, he knew he was passing away, “peace be with you.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

The Goddess looked to Mr Tubbs as he sat on a rock in the garden as she materialized in front of him, “I heard your call little one. I believe I know what it is about.”

He bowed to her before speaking to her, “The Doctor human is to die? I saw how he was when Missy and another was walking him through a gate.”

She nodded with a soft smile, “Yes but fear not he is to live again as Clara's child.”

“I do not wish that on her, Mother. I want to take his place.”

The Goddess was surprised at why a mortal creature would do such a thing, “Why?”

“The Doctor has told me all the stories of his past lives that he has seen, how he cares for Clara. It would not be fair to Clara. They deserve to be together especially with the evil now gone.”

“Is this what you truly wish of?”

“Yes Mother, Clara and the Doctor have been wonderful humans to me, I wish to be apart of their lives as their child to continue receiving their kindness and love.”

Gaia looked to him with a soft smile kneeling down to him gently petting his fur before kissing his head, “It will be done.” She slowly disappeared revealing Mr Tubbs now as a statue sitting on the rock of the garden.

 

 

\------

 

_The Goddess spoke, “He's not dead son of Jehovah.”_

_Matthews voice replied,“But...I thought he..”_

“ _He was to be but someone else took his place so he could be at the side of his soulmate.”_

 

 

The Doctor woke up hearing familiar beeps and noises as he opened his eyes to a white ceiling, he could feel the drugs coursing through and knew he was still alive and in a hospital.

He turned his head to Matthew who was sitting next to him smiling, “Welcome back to the living Elder.”

He rolled his eyes softly groaning as he slowly turned his head away, “Ugh, what did I say of titles?” He noticed Clara was not in the room either, “Where's Clara?”

“Home taking care of the baby evidently with the help of the whole circle, they practically were waiting at the cottage. And I'm sure you want to know that you'll be stuck here in another week, but I snuck some of your spring water in. Granted of course I said a bit of prayer to it as well.” He smiled holding up a small bottle of water.

John grinned back taking the bottle and drinking the contents eagerly, “I won't complain, I will never ever complain.”

 

 

The Doctor got out of the car, after finally being released from the hospital to the bewildered look of doctors amazed of how quick he heealed, looking to all the druids of Rassilons circle standing around the cottage and then bowing to their new Elder. “Please I know you're all excited that Rassilon is now defeated, but you should all go home.”

One dressed in what looked like leaves with various flowers and sticks in her hair spoke up, “But you are our Elder now and your home is here.”

“Yes,” he looked to the front door seeing Missy, Clara carrying their son walk out, “Yes I know....” He smirked getting an idea,“I relinquish my Elder title to Melissa with request that I keep my territory to my own but welcome any fellow druid if they need help.”

Missy gasped, she was and had always been just a messenger never thinking she would be an Elder,“W-well... I – I accept. And I hope the Goddess can help us fix what Rassilon has done.”

“Oh I'm pretty sure she's already started.”

 

 

After a small celebration, one properly welcoming the child into the world, and all the druids leaving Clara and the Doctor walked to the garden as something was compelling him to do so.

Clara gasped looking to the statue of a very familiar rabbit, “O-oh Mr Tubbs.”

The Doctor smirked kneeling down to the statue before his face saddened looking at who he knew as Mr Tubbs forever immortalized as a statue, “So that's who took my place.”

“What?”

He looked up to her, “I was going to die Clara and become our son. He must have called her before everything happened so I could still be alive.”

Clara looked down to their child, his still baby blue eyes looking at her that made her melt, “So he's our son now?”

“Yes.”

“This is kind of awkward.”

He smiled standing up, “How about Tobias or Toby for his name?”

She nodded with the baby starting to giggle a little, “I would like that very much and I hope he will too.”

“I'm sure that he's happy regardless. In fact I remember a certain mum asking to help each other out.”

Clara nodded, “He did...”

 

 

\------

 

 

Tobias, aged five, came rushing into the room squealing at the top of his lungs before staring at Clara bouncing in place. “Mummy! Look what I can do!”

“Oh!” Clara gasped as she watched him change into a small young rabbit, one of the coloring Mr Tubbs had.

The Doctor came in watching his son change back.“Yeah surprised me too, usually we're taught that and later in life.”

Clara picked Tobias up and sat down on a chair, “Oh come here baby, how did you know how to do it?”

“I saw a herd of rabbits running around and I was running around with them and then I just changed. I wasn't scared cause I know da could do it.” He looked down suddenly now scared that he did something wrong especially with her questioning, “I hope you're not mad?”

“Oh no sweetheart never will I be especially with this.” She put him down and laughed as he changed back and hopped and bounced all around in happiness.

 

The Doctor smiled putting his hand on her shoulder rubbing it for a moment before leaning down to whisper, “Let's have another.”

Clara smiled, she had been holding the secret for a good time now and was glad she could give it away, “Way ahead of you.”

He walked in front of her his eyes wide, “You are?”

She nodded grinning at his excitement, “Yes it's when the circle took him for his birthday.”

“Oh,” he chuckled, “I can't wait to meet her.”

“Think it's going to be a her?”

“I'm pretty sure.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this with the other one because it's short and deserves to be posted with the other chapter. Thank you all once again for reading!

Clara, nearing her 60s, sat in the empty cottage. The children were off on their own adventures and the Doctor had passed on. The Goddess was generous to infinitely protect the garden and the surrounding area to make it a permanent safe haven for everyone. Clara looked up from her book to the front door as a it was being knocked upon, visitors were rare but were a welcome change from the day to day silence of an empty house.

A young woman stood at the door smiling uncomfortably, “Hi, um, sorry I was looking for Doctor Smith?”

Clara frowned slightly, “He passed a few years ago, if this is for medical aid the directory should have been fixed.”

“No it's not that. I have an great horned owl here and was told by this nice lady that this was a great place.”

Clara perked up, she had found out that Great Horned Owls weren't native in the UK it was one of the reasons why the Doctor had so much land as he made it a haven for his animal form since it was rare, “Mind if I look at him?”

“Yeah no problem.” She opened the backseat car door pointing to the cardboard box to which Clara started to open, “Oh don't he's going to fly – away?”

The brown owl curiously looked at Clara after it almost started to flap for freedom, “Hello.”

“I've never seen an owl act like that.” The woman giggled, watching the owl twist and turn its head watching Clara, “especially this one he's been trying to run off every chance we opened the box.”

“Oh I have and I will be very happy to take him in, my husband taught me and our daughter everything about owls. I can assure you he'll be happy here.”

She smiled, “I can see that..”

 

 

Clara grinned carefully taking the owl in and placing him on the kitchen chair with him watching her. To her surprise she heard a familiar but young voice.“Clara? Is-is that your name?”

She jumped almost shattering a dish she was getting to feed the owl some raw steak she had, “H-how?”

She looked at him as he spoke, “T-the Mother Goddess told me when I awoke. I would meet a beautiful woman and I would feel safe and I could talk with this woman when we were alone. To help ease her loneliness till both of us entered Summerland together.”

Clara covered her mouth as the words he spoke tore at here that her Doctor, the Goddess or both wanted her to not be lonely, “Did she tell you why?”

“I was a human once, I was your human, a druid. A Doctor.” He shifted fluffing his feathers looking at her pull a piece of steak out and start cutting it up, “ Could you call me that?”

“Call you what?”

“Doctor, I like the sound of it.”

Clara smiled sitting next to the owl at the table putting the plate of meat chunks in front of him, “Are you sure you want the name Doctor?”

“Oh yes now that I heard it from you.” He eagerly took a sizable piece and devoured it before talking once again, “Can you tell me of your human Clara?”

“Oh, it's a long story.”

“We have time.”

Clara smiled tears now running down her face gently petting the owl like she would the Doctor to her delight receiving the same cooing sound he used to do, “yes, yes we do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summerland is basically the realm the God and Goddess live in and souls sit and will sometimes wait before being reincarnated. S
> 
>  
> 
> If you want a few prompts of this story let me know! I'm happy to continue writing for this story.


End file.
